The Wings Of Ancient Light - Book Six
by nikkiclyneZX15
Summary: A shed of truth has now been shared. Her deepest secrets have been told. How will friendships evolve now that they know who she really is? The wizarding world is on the brink of another war. Dark wizards are on the move. Nowhere is really safe anymore. Not even Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's begin the sixth chapter of Rachele's story. She's a young women now with two friends she's entrusted her life's secret to.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter One – Origins

 **Prologue – 10 000 years ago**

 _For as long as we have known, human-kind has been split into two genders; male and female. For centuries they have co-existed, seeking each other out for the purpose of multiplying life on earth. But this was not the same for all, for once upon a time, two immortal races existed for the sole purpose of war; their only goal was conflict for centuries on end. One of these were known as the White Sorceresses, women of light that lived to watch over the mortals and protect them from harm. They were good, pure, flawless in every way, with powers beyond imagination; Goddesses of legend that the mortals regularly prayed to._

 _But where there is light, there is always darkness. The Lords of the Night, a powerful band of dark wizards who took it upon themselves to spread chaos wherever they travelled. They despised the Goddesses for always interefering and sought out a way to remove them from existence. In the time when there was a hundred years of peace, these wrothful beings searched through every plains, determined to destroy the Goddesses of Light; and destroy them they did. One intelligent wizard forged what was known as the Shadow Blade, a weapon writhing with so much dark energy even the Sorceresses would struggle against them. They created one for each of them, going forth as a indestructable army, wiping out homes and lives of the innocent to draw their enemies out. The plan worked, the Sorceresses descended upon them within moments not realising the trap they were falling into. They were caught by surprise. The Dark Lords thrust their new weapon towards them, burying the blade deep within their one weakness; their hearts. The Sorceresses possessed a unique magic inside them, a living energy source they relied on to draw breath. It was not blood that was needed to pump through their veins, but the magic alone to flow through and give them life. The heart was mearly a tool, a power source for the magic to feed on to refuel. If any damage came upon this vital organ, the user's life was at high risk. And the Lords of Night knew this all too well, they had researched endlessly of their foes weakness, taking full advantage as they slowly picked off each woman, one by one. But one thing they didn't know, one secret the records did not give them, was the survival instinct the living energy had for itself. Every time one of the Sorceresses was killed, it would eject from her body, split itself into pieces and divide evenly into whoever was left, leaving the survivors twice as strong as they were. After weeks of a gruesome extermination, only one Sorceress was left standing and she was more powerful than the Dark Lords could comprehend. Her light easily overpowered them, and she spent many a day ridding the world of these ruthless wizards, until there too was only one remaining. In her last days, she searched far and wide for the Shadow Blades, using enormous amount of her power to destroy them. But the last dark wizard refused to let her find them all and he knew it was only a matter of time before she found him. He buried the dagger in a lost, forsaken land, a place so corrupted and overcome with evil, those with any light in their hearts would not dare venture there. Before his death, he poured every last ounce of his magic into the blade, stating that in the future generations, no matter how powerful the light may be, it would hold the power to extinguish that light for all eternity._

 _When the Sorceress found him, she could see he had sacrificed his powers and become nothing more than a mere mortal. She showed mercy and allowed him to live out the rest of his days as an old man, but cursed him to ensure he would never take a life again._

 _Before her own death, she too cast her own invocation of the future of her descendants. Every hundred years, a worthy young woman would be chosen to be the Guardian of the Earth. Each generation will be more powerful than the last, fighting off evil, protecting innocent humans, maintaining the earths pure form. This path will be a lonely one, for she will live much longer than most mortals, she will watch loved ones die of age long before her time. She can choose friendship, love and enjoy life, but it will end in heart-break. When her time comes to leave this earth, to pass her mantle to her eventual successor; she will die alone for the sake of her duty to the world._

 _That...is her destiny._

 **Present Day – London**

Three teenagers sat cross-legged in a large living room. One was a sixteen year old brunette, long flowing brown hair with purple tips, blazing green eyes that rivalled the brightness of fire. She had just finished reading from a long piece of parchment and was staring expectantly at her two companions. The male of the group, also sixteen, messy dark brown, dark brown/black hair with stunning blue eyes which were as wide as they could be. He was rendered speechless as he took in the information he had just been given. Next to him, a smaller girl of fifteen, thick curly black pigtails, bleach blonde fringe and soft golden eyes. She too bore a composition of shock, but her gaze also held one of understanding and comprehension. The two girls had become as inseperable as sisters. Their level of appreciation of each other ran so deep blood could not bring them any closer together.

"So..." The brunette, known as Rachele, was staring at her friends warily, eyes darting back and forth for any kind of reaction.

"Wow..." The boy, Robert managed to say.

"Really that's it? No questions? Nothing?"

"It's a lot to take in." Answered Claudia. "It's not every day you find out your best friend is immortal."

"I'm not immortal." Rachele corrected her. "The original sorceresses were until their race was wiped out. The last one was greatly weakened after destroying all those blades." She shivered.

"I thought immortals couldn't die." Claudia said.

"They couldn't by any natural means." Rachele told her. "But they still possessed human bodies so death was still possible."

"So basically they just didn't age."

Rachele smiled and nodded. "Pretty much.

"What about the last Shadow Blade..." Robert ventured. "Does it still exist?"

Rachele turned to him. "It does, but I don't know where it is." She pointed to the scroll. "Like it says, it's hidden in a place I wouldn't dare go near."

"Could Voldemort go there?"

Rachele could detect the tremour in his voice and knew what his fear was. "It's okay Robbie." She smiled at him. "I won't let that thing kill me." She paused. "But if by any chance it does hurt me, I need you both to remember..." They leaned forward attentively. "It can only kill me if it punctures my heart. If I'm stabbed anywhere else; legs, arms or even my stomach, then I have a chance of survival. But I will be incredibly weak and will need to time to recover." She took a breath. "The dark energy inside that blade will try to overcome and corrupt me, worst case scenerio I will be in a self-inflicting comatose state so I can internally rid it from my mind and body."

"You make it sound like a living thing." Claudia commented.

Rachele nodded. "In a way it is, it's like a parasite that infests whatever hosts it touches. So if it's inside me, it will try to take control."

"Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if you lose?" Robert asked shakily.

She looked at him sadly. "Then I'll become darkness, an evil sorceress so powerful nothing could stop me. But thankfully the magic has a counter-affensive if that ever happens."

"Like what?" asked Claudia.

"This magic exists only for the light, it cannot be changed. If darkness overtakes me, then the life source will abandon my body and find someone more worthy."

"If it leaves your body, what happens to you?" Robert asked dreading the answer.

"I die, I can't live without it."

Claudia frowned. "But you still have your heart don't you? Wouldn't you just become a normal mortal?"

She shook her head. "My heart doesn't function like others. Here feel this." She held out her wrist. "Feel my pulse."

Robert did so, gently pressing two fingers to her skin. He frowned when he felt nothing. "There's no pulse."

She smiled. "Because I don't have one, my heart isn't pumping. My magic alone is what helps flow my blood around, keeps my organs workings." She pulled her wrist away. "Without that energy, I'm just an empty shell." She sniggered at their dumbfounded expressions. "You guys hug me a lot, didn't you notice the lack of heart-beat from my chest?"

Claudia shrugged. "Wasn't paying any attention."

"Yeah too busy...ya know...hugging you." Robert said blushing slightly.

Rachele laughed. "You guys are adorable."

"I have another question." Claudia asked, receiving a nod. "You said your age is extended longer than ours. How old do you live to?"

Rachele's eyes flickered slightly. "Two hundred exactly."

Two jaws opened in shock. "How do you know that?" Robert asked.

"I just do." She shrugged. "It's a knowledge I was born with, something I've always known. Although..." She smiled. "Albus did fill in a lot of blanks, he dedicated himself to learning everything about my kind."

"He means a lot to you huh?"

"He raised me as his own." She said softly. "He's like my father, or grandfather if you consider his age."

"You told me he found you near your hometown right?" He asked daringly. Rachele could sense where he was heading.

"Yes he did, where my parents live." She sighed. "I guess I should tell you my real last name huh?"

"Um... I have a confession to make." Claudia timidly rose her hand. When they turned to her she blushed. "I...a few years ago I overheard a conversation I probably shouldn't have. But I've kept it to myself ever since." She hesitated, gazing intently at her best friend who had attentive eyes locked on her. "That year Hermione was petrified, you were with her in the hospital wing." She looked down. "I heard everything..."

Rachele's eyes grew incredibly round. That was a one-sided conversation she considered extremely private, she was sure no-one was around that night.

"I didn't tell anyone I swear!" Claudia waved her hands frantically. "I promised myself I would keep it a secret unless you told me yourself. Otherwise I would've taken it to my grave."

Rachele sighed yieldingly. "It's alright Claudia, I trust you." She grinned. "Thank you for not telling anyone."

"Uh...I'm sorry I'm lost." Robert said feeling out of the loop. "What did she hear?"

Rachele smiled. "Why don't you tell him Claudia? I can see you're just about to burst."

Claudia's cheeks reddened slightly as she turned to Robert. "Um...Hermione is..." She exhaled deeply. "...Hermione is Rachele's sister." She smiled at the older girl. "Rachele's real last name is Granger."

A grin broke out on Robert's face. "Seriously? That's amazing!" He looked at her in awe. "How have you kept it from Hermione all this years?"

Rachele sighed sadly. "It hasn't been easy. Being her best friend for a while only tempted me more, there was so many times I almost caved and spilled everything. But I always thought of her safetly first, that's the only thing holding me back."

Robert frowned. "What do you mean by safety?"

"Let me start from the beginning."

 _From the very moment I was born, the dark forces was alerted to my existence. Along with the prophesy about Harry Potter, Voldemort also came across the scroll containing the history behind my magic. He found a secret passage that read the time period on when the next light Sorceress was brought into the world. He knew I would be a threat to his plans, so he sought to kill me when I was a defenceless baby since I had not yet matured into my powers. The only problem was, he did not know what family I was born into, I could've been either pure-blood, half-blood or Muggleborn; he had the entire wizarding world to search for me. As for me, I spent only six months with my family. Because of the extent of my powers, my physical growth as a child accelerated faster than others. By the time I was six months old, I could walk, talk and even looked like a three year old toddler, but held the maturity of a six to seven year old. But I do remember my parents loving me unconditionally, along with my twin sister. Yes, Hermione is my faternal twin sister, but due to the events that happened soon after, she grew up with no memory of me. One night I was invaded by a disturbing vision, a nightmare that would frighten even a grown adult. I saw Voldemort and his followers searching the lands for me, thirsty for my blood. They were torturing and killing anyone who had any knowledge of my whereabouts and I feared they would come after my family next. So I did the only rational thing a terrified child would do; I ran away. I erased any evidence that I was related to the Grangers. I left a message, a magical recording of my voice for my parents, telling them to move on, forget me and never let Hermione know she ever had a sister. Make her believe that she is an only child. I promised I would watch over them, protect them from afar but I couldn't promise where or when I would see them again. To this day they remain clueless whether I'm alive or not, and as long as the dark forces chase me; it has to stay that way._

"I didn't make it far before Dumbledore found me." Rachele said. "I remember being so distraught, so desperate for acceptance I told him everything. He listened to every word, comforted me, promised he would take care of me." She smiled. "And he did. I had a happy childhood with him. He spoilt me rotten. On the side he gave me personally training, teaching me everything about the world, taking me all over the world to broaden my experiences." Her gaze darkened. "Those travels are the reason I can see Thestrals. We ran into countless Death Eaters that had been sent across the oceans to find me and often engaged in battles with them." She sighed sadly. "More often than not, an innocent bystander would get caught in the cross-fire, becoming a casualty I couldn't avoid."

"The Sullivans being one of them." Robert added.

She nodded, turning to Claudia. "I hadn't told you this yet, the Sullivans were an old couple that took us into their home. But the Death Eaters caught wind of their involvement and tortured them to death. I used their last name as my disguise in their honour. I was eight"

Claudia looked very sorrowful. "Those poor people, that's horrible." She held Rachele's hand. "And you were so young."

Rachele smiled. "Just another day in the life of being me."

"I have something to confess as well by the way." Robert said shifting the topic.

Rachele blinked at him. "Don't tell me you overheard something too."

He chuckled nervously. "Actually, it's more I _saw_ something." When she raised her eyebrows he said. "Back in first year, I saw you sneak out real early one morning." He rubbed his neck. "You gave your wings a stretch...so I've kinda always known about them."

Rachele let her face drop into her hands. "Bloody hell, so much for being subtle." She sighed with her face towards the ceiling. "Oh well guess everything's out of the bag now."

"How did you get your wings?" Claudia asked.

"I was born with them, it's a inherited trait from my ancestors." She held up the scroll. "All the Sorceresses of Light possessed wings as well, it was a common way for them to travel. Here I'll show you something." She stood up, turned around and lifted up her shirt exposing her entire back. From her shoulder blades down was a large tattoo of two white folded wings. "This is the form they take when I'm not using them." She shot them a grin over her shoulder. "They have to go somewhere right?"

Robert was nodding, looking away with a face red as a tomato. Claudia gazed with delightful amazement at her best friend's back. "That's amazing..." She whispered.

"I have to stretch them every once in a while." Rachele said pulling her shirt back down. "It's like sitting on your hands all the time, it's sorta uncomfortable."

"Can I..." Claudia fidgeted. "Can I see?"

Rachele smiled. "Sure let's go out back."

She led them into the backyard, far out into the grass so she wouldn't hit anything. She gestured for them to stand back for a moment, relaxing her shoulders and allowing her majestic wings to sprout outwards. She folded them slightly, letting them relax. She then permitted her friends to come over and see. Claudia circled her thoughtfully, taking in every etricate detail of each feather. Robert was stroking one tenderly, relishing in the softness of it. Rachele had a giggle at their antics.

"Wait..." Claudia peered closely. "This type of feather looks familiar." She gently held up one with her finger and examined it. "This looks exactly like the feather I found on the school grounds."

Rachele turned to her in alarm. "You mean that feather on your shelf? I thought that was a pegasus!"

Claudia looked at her with astonishment. "I did too. But I was wrong...it's yours."

Rachele laughed. "Go figure." She looked back at her other friend. "You alright there Robbie? You're awful chummy with my wing."

Robert froze; the end of the wing pressed against his face. "Uh...it's nice and soft."

She giggled. "Alright give her back Mr. Cuddles, I have to put them away now." He blushed and released the wing, allowing her to fold them back into her skin. "Let's go back inside."

As they headed back in, the sound of Rachele's phone could be heard echoing through the house. She answered it and excused herself from the room when finding it was Hermione. An awkward silence hovered between the two introverts; Claudia still not accustomed to being alone with him and Robert unsure what to say to someone so shyly withdrawn.

"You love her don't you?"

Robert looked, startled at the younger girl whose hands were clamped over her scarlet face. "What?"

She let her hands fall. "S-sorry. I w-wasn't thinking...just sorta...-s-slipped out."

"It's alright...you just surprised me." He cleared his throat. "I uh...didn't think anyone noticed."

Claudia scratched her face nervously. "Y-you're not very subtle. You...you stare at her a lot." She mumbled the last part but Robert heard it.

"Heh...caught out." He admitted with a blush. "But yeah...I do...I love her." He sighed, relieved to finally say it out loud, even if it wasn't to who he had hoped.

Claudia smiled slightly. "I can tell."

"Do you..." He lowered his voice slightly. "Do you think there's a small chance she feels the same way?"

Claudia shrugged. "It's hard to say. She has a lot of her plate. You'll just have to patient." She said wisely.

He sighed. "I feel like I have been."

Claudia felt her heart go out to him. He really was in love with her best friend. "Just wait a little longer, for her sake."

Robert slumped and nodded. "I can't ever say no to her."

"Don't worry. I won't say anything to her." She promised. "Even if I do hate keeping secrets."

He chuckled. "Thanks I appreciate it."

"Hey guys!" Rachele bounced over to them. "What'd I miss?" She looked between them, Claudia was awkwardly glancing around the room while Robert just stared at the floor blushing. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" No answer. "Bloody hell can you two ever not be weird around each other? Sheesh." She didn't see the secret smile her two best friends shared.

After an afternoon of relaxation, chatter and more than one failed attempts at using the television on Robert's part, (how did all the people get in there? Get them out! They're trapped!), very soon it was time to call it a day. Robert claimed he needed to return home before his mother sent a search party for him. The girls saw him out, both giving him a hug goodbye (he lingered with Rachele) before turning in themselves. Instead of splitting ways, they sat on Claudia's bed to talk more.

"Are you ever going to tell Hermione who you are?" Claudia began, steering herself away from her short conversation with Robert.

Rachele looked down at her hands. "I really want to...more than anything. It's eating me up inside keeping this from her."

"But...?"

She looked back up. "Like I said, I have Death Eaters all over the world looking for me. If Voldemort finds out who I really am, the first thing he'll do is target my parents and my sister." She sighed deeply. "Until they've been dealt with, she can't know anything."

Claudia nodded in understanding. "I get it, you're protecting her. But she's in danger anyway, being Muggleborn _and_ being Harry Potter's best friend."

"Exactly, I'm don't want to add onto that risk."

"That makes sense I guess." She was silent for a moment. "Hey Rachele?"

"Hm?"

"You said you'd become darkness if the blade manages to overcome you...right?"

"Yeah."

"Well...has that ever happened to any of your ancestors?"

Rachele was taken back by the question, but nodded sorrowfully. "Once. About five hundred years ago." She leaned forward. "I forgot to mention one thing earlier Claudia...I can't kill anyone."

Claudia tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I literally can't kill anyone. The magic symbolises purity. Taking a life is against its' nature. If I'm ever tempted it shows resistance." Her expression grew somber. "But there was one who managed to push past those boundaries. It was an accident, but it was enough to make her snap. She was having an argument with a friend of hers and the row became rather heated. They ended up screaming at each other, cursing and pushing until something inside her just cracked. She lashed out with magic, naturally meeting that barrier, but she pushed past it and ended up fatally wounding her friend." She gazed at Claudia sadly. "As that friend died in front of her, that's when she realised the mistake she had made. Guilt, grief, sorrow, heart-break, self-hatred; all of these emotions consumed her, eventually turning into resentment, hate, bitterness which slowly darkened her heart. She spread destruction throughout the lands, wiped out entire cities and destroyed millions of innocent lives." Rachele leaned back on her hands. "Through all this, the magic tried so hard to reach out to her, to help her find whatever light was left inside. But she had abandoned that light the moment she had taken a life...she had forsaken her own innocence. The magic had no choice but to leave her body, and this sorcereess died alone, still mourning the death of her dear friend. That's the price we have to pay if we ever committ murder."

She looked back at Claudia. "So that's why I can't kill anyone. I have to keep myself pure if I'm ever to fulfill my duty as the earth's guardian."

Claudia was gazing at her, drinking everything in. "No wonder you're such a nice person."

Rachele laughed. "Hey just because I can't kill anyone, doesn't mean I can't inflict pain. I can still get pissed off."

Claudia giggled. "Like with Umbridge?"

Rachele groaned. "Don't remind me of old toad-face, I was starting to move on."

"What happened in her office anyway? All I know is you scared her real bad."

Rachele chuckled and relayed the story; seeing the lines in Harry's hand, feeling the fuels of rage course through her, storming through the school, kicking down Umbridges door, yelling at her and finally warning her with a fist through the wall.

"Woah..." Claudia gaped. "You punched the wall? You're really strong."

"Not really." She laughed. "I enhanced my strength with magic. If I had done that normally I would've broken my hand."

Claudia giggled. "It's still cool though." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Hey wait...that's how you did it!"

Rachele blinked. "Wha...?"

"That's how you found my secret room...with these powers of yours."

She grinned. "Yes and no. I have the ability to walk through walls, but to do it I need to clear my head. I was a emotional mess when I found you, I wasn't kidding when I said I stumbled in. I had no idea where I was."

Claudia smiled. "That would explain it then. I made sure it was invisible to everyone, including Professor Dumbeldore. So when you said you 'stumbled' in, I thought it was impossible. For so long I've been trying to figure out how you got in."

Rachele shrugged. "Well now you know." She leaned in. "Any other questions?"

Claudia shook her head. "No, I think I'll get some sleep now."

Rachele nodded. "Good idea, it's pretty late." She gave her best friend a warm hug. "Night Claudia."

"Night."

She pulled back with a smile. "Thanks for accepting me."

"You're welcome. Like I said, always there...no matter what."

Rachele beamed. "You're the best. Night."

She entered her bedroom moments later, smiling at the large stripy ball of fur curled up near her pillow. Turns out she was right about him staying home; after the girls had returned to school after Christmas, the tabby's laziness had gotten the better of him and he had decided to remain home. Rachele had firmly scolded him for making her worry, but quickly forgave him with a crushing hug.

She lay down beside him, idly stroking his head which brought his deep purrs. Her mind lingered on everything she had revealed to her best friends and she felt a strong weight lift off her shoulders. This is what she had been missing, wanting, _craving_ her entire life; friends that stood by her and supported her knowing what and who she was. Comrades that had her back in both good and bad times. But more importantly, she could feel the devoting love that they all shared. They were loyal, trusting and never left any room for doubt which is why Rachele relied on them with the truth. These were people she could envision a life with in the decades that were to come. And as sleep overtook the young sorceress, she gladly allowed her dreams to take her into the promises of her future.

 **(Weeks later)**

"Rachele! Help!"

Rachele raced into the kitchen at the distressed yell. "Robbie? What's wrong? What are yo-...what the hell are you doing?"

Robert was poised defencively with his wand withdrawn. "This thing won't stop beeping at me! I think it's gonna attack me!"

Rachele looked over where his wand was trained on and had to bite her lip to muffle her laughter. "Robbie...that's a microwave. I was just warming up some food."

He stared at her. "Warming up food?"

She nodded and opened the microwave door. "Yup! See?" She presented a plate containing a steaming hot meal. "Nice and hot!"

Robert looked between her and the contraption. "How does that work? Did you put a spell on it?"

She giggled, shaking her head. "It's called electricity. It's a form of energy Muggles use to make things operate. Here watch." She reached up and pressed a few buttons on the the microwave. "You put in how many minutes you want, right now I'm doing five for example. Then you press 'start' and your food will cook. The beeping is just it's way of telling you it's ready."

Robert gazed like a child who was given a shiny new toy. "That's amazing...no wonder Muggles don't use magic, they don't even need it."

Rachele chuckled. "That's one way of putting it. Come on I'll share this with you."

"Hey Rach." He said as he followed. "How come Claudia knows how to work everything? She's pure-blood too."

She chuckled. "She's lived here since Christmas Robbie, she's had plenty of time to learn. Isn't that right Claudia?" She smiled at her best friend who was waiting for them at the table.

"What did I learn?" Claudia asked softly.

"Muggle technology."

She giggled. "Yeah, it wasn't easy."

Rachele nudged her playfully. "You did alright, you caught on pretty quick."

"Smart little cookie." Robert muttered.

"Don't be a sour puss." Rachele said. "You'll get it eventually." The girls had a giggle when he pouted.

They were interrupted by an large tawny owl tapping on the living room window. "That's my mum's owl." Robert said standing up to let the bird in. It hopped inside and held out it's leg. Once he plucked the letter away, the owl immediately took off.

"What's it say?" Rachele asked as he sat back down.

"Not sure. Give me a minute." He unfolded the paper and began reading. His eyes furrowed deeply as he skimmed it.

"Everything okay Robbie?" Rachele asked reading his expression.

"I dont know..." He said unsurely. "My parents both want me to come home immediately. Say it's something urgent involving the whole family."

"Sounds important." She said. "You going now then?"

He nodded, still staring at the paper. "Yeah I should. Do you have Floo Network?"

"Yeah come over here." She led him over to the large hearth and held out the vase containing the powder. "So...guess we'll see you on the train then?"

"Definitely." He grinned at the girls. "See you then." He gave hugs to both of them, grabbed a handful of floo powder, yelled out his address and thrust it at his feet. Once he was gone, Rachele let out a long deflated sigh. "Well that was a buzzkill."

Claudia looked at her. "What was?"

"I wanted us three to hang out more."

She patted Rachele's arm. "The term starts next week, you'll see him then. Or sooner if he visits again."

She huffed. "I have this feeling he's gonna be busy."

"What'd you think it might be?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I just hope everything's okay."

 **(London Train Station)**

For the remaining days leading up to the new term, Rachele was a bundle of nerves. Robert hadn't once contacted the girls since his sudden departure that one afternoon. She wasn't sure why, but Rachele was paranoid about seeing him. Something about his urgent family business made her nervous. Now here she was, Claudia sitting opposite her, fidgeting restlessly as they waited for their male friend.

Their heads turned to the sound of running footsteps thumping loudly down the train. Their door banged open revealing a breathless Robert who slammed it close behind him.

"Bloody hell...is she gone?"

"Um...hey Robbie."

He looked over at Rachele and Claudia who were regarding him with peculiarity. "Oh hey girls, how've ya been?"

Rachele took in his dishevelled appearance. "Did something happen?"

He gazed wide-eyed at her. "You will not believe what happened to me." His blue eyes darted to Claudia. "Your sister is nuts."

Claudia raised an eyebrow. "Tell me something I don't know."

He slumped down next to Rachele. "So remember that letter I got at your place?" They nodded. "Well when I arrived home, there was some...unexpected guests waiting."

Rachele tilted her head. "Who was it?"

But Robert was staring pointedly at the girl across from them. "Your family Claudia."

Two set of jaws fell open. "WHAT?"

He groaned. "That's not the worst part. It's the reason they were there."

"Don't leave us in suspence Robbie, what's going on?" Rachele's gut was twisting painfully for some unknown reason.

"They...uh...attempted a betrothal."

The knot in Rachele's stomach worsened. "B...betrothal? With who?" Robert mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"

"G-gertrude."

Claudia fell into a massive coughing fit while Rachele just stared expressionless at him.

"Luckily my parents outright refused. They're branching companies but I wouldn't call them friends. This was just their attempt to combine businesses."

"What did...um..." Claudia swallowed. "What did Gertrude do?"

He shivered. "She won't take no for an answer. She's turned into this obsessed crazy stalker." He glanced at the girl next to him, noticing she seemed a bit lifeless. "Uh...Rach? You okay?"

Her eyes flicked back life, holding a vivid fire within them. "Where is she?" She asked, her voice was laced with venom.

Robert stared. "W-who?"

"Your stupid bleeding _fiancee!"_ She stood up.

"Wha-? She's not my fiancee..."

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Woah!" Robert rose and grabbed her shoulders. "Easy Gryffindor, deep breaths."

Rachele inhaled and let out a shaky stream of air. "Right, sorry...thanks."

"Alright let's sit back down." He guided her back to her seat. "You good?" She nodded. "Okay...now stay." He chuckled when she glared at him. "Yikes...if looks could kill..."

She pushed his arm bringing out a laugh from him. "Shut up Slytherin." Neither noticed the exasperated sigh and eye roll Claudia directed at them.

Calming Rachele down was only temporary since only minutes after the train pulled into the station, and the trio trudged down the path towards the carriages, Robert was yanked back by an unknown force. Rachele and Claudia turned back to see an unwelcome witch clinging tightly to his arm.

"Hello there _Robbie._ " She purred. Rachele felt her eyebrow twitch. "I missed you."

"Great...get off me." He said attempting to wrench his arm away.

"Get the hell off him _Clarken_." Rachele stalked towards them with a growl.

"Oooohhh don't get your panties twisted Sullivan." Gertrude sneered. "You stole my toy, now I'm going to steal yours. Besides..." She ran her hand up Robert's chest. "He's better off with his own kind."

Something inside Rachele, she didn't know what, snapped and snapped _hard_. She stalked up to the pair and gave her nemesis a rough shove. " _I said get the hell off him!"_

Gertrude growled dangerously. "Watch where you're touching Mudblood!"

Rachele stood protectively in front of Robert. "Keep your slimy eel tentacles to yourself. Twisted sick evil psycho!"

"Back off Sullivan. Haven't you heard?" She smirked. "Robbie's my fiance now."

"Like hell ya ugly whore." Robert spat. "My parents rejected your offer, weren't you there?"

"Ooohh." Gertrude licked her lips. "Naughty boys in denial, that's so hot."

"Let's go Robbie." Rachele grabbed his elbow and pulled him away. "Before I tear her spleen to bits." She placed a arm around Claudia's shoulders for extra protection. "See ya tart." She flipped two fingers at the Slytherin girl who yelled loud profanities at their backs.

When they joined the other Gryffindors on a carriage, Rachele was still steaming and sat low in her seat with her arms crossed.

"What's eating you?" Hermione asked.

"Infestation problem." Rachele growled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Robert who mouthed 'Gertrude.' and realisation dawned on her.

"How was your summer guys?" Ginny asked lightly. She was surprised when Rachele's scowl deepened, Robert exhaled and Claudia fidgeted not making eye contact. "Wow...that bad? Sorry I asked."

With a ducked head, Claudia was carefully studying her best friend. Rachele's foul dispostion only appeared when she heard the news about Robert's almost betrothal, and worsened when discovering it was with her deranged sister. Was it possible there were feelings buried deep within Rachele that she was not aware of? Was she bothered by this latest development because of something more than friendship? Was she...dare she hope..."

...Jealous...?

 **End of Chapter**

 **We finally know the full truth behind Rachele's powers :333 She's a powerful one isn't she? And _very_ difficult to kill.**

 **Oh Gertrude...you're tredding on dangerous waters there. But Claudia's right, why is Rachele behaving so irratically over Gertrude and Robert's attempted betrothal? Is she just protective of her friend? Or are there deeper feelings she has yet to discover?**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We are back at school! Can you believe we're up to book six already? Only two years at Hogwarts left until graduation!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Two – Recruitment

"Hey Hermione." Rachele asked as the group trudged up to the castle sometime later. "Where's Harry? Isn't he always with you guys?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder with a sigh. "I don't know, he went somewhere during the train ride, we haven't seen him since."

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Typical. Oh one sec..." She hurried ahead to catch up with Ginny. "Hey Gin!" She flung an arm around her shoulders. "I have a question for you."

Ginny grinned. "Hey what's up?"

"How's the progress with lover boy?" She said playfully..

Ginny stared. "What do you mean?

"Harry of course. Who else would I be talking about?"

Ginny looked away. "Oh...I've kinda moved on."

Rachele frowned. "Moved on?"

She nodded. "I'm dating Dean now."

Rachele gaped. "Dean? As in Dean Thomas? Seriously?"

Ginny shrugged. "He's a nice guy and I can't wait for Harry forever." She excused herself and hurried forward, most likely to find her new boyfriend. Rachele scratched her head, unsure of what just happened. As the Great Hall came into view, she looked around in search of Robert and Claudia and found them walking along with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys!" She pulled them to the side. "Hey listen um..." She paused when Gertrude strutted past them with a smirk, she gave the Slytherin a warning glare to stay away, which she thankfully obeyed but not without a taunting sneer. She shook off the violent urge to hex her, turning back to her friends. "Sorry...um...we have to go sit with our houses. Just wanna make sure you guys are okay to be on your own until after the feast."

Claudia walked forward and pressed herself against the older girl. "I'll be okay, thanks for worrying."

Robert took Rachele's hand and squeezed it. "She's right Gryffindor, we'll live."

Rachele smiled. "Good, I'll see you guys after then." She gave them a sorrowful wave and a pout before going to sit with her housemates. She sat on Ginny's left, across from Ron and Hermione, waiting anxiously for the new first years to be introduced. After the sorting, she wasted no time digging into her food, alongside Ron who was shoveling his meal even more so.

"What is wrong with you two?" Hermione hissed, whacking Ron with a book. "Harry is missing! How can you be eating?"

"Oi!" Ron jerked his head. "Turn around you lunatic."

There was Harry Potter, walking alongside Luna Lovegood, holding a cloth up to his nose.

"He's covered in blood again." Ginny said concerned. "Why is it he's always covered in blood?"

"I think it's his own this time." Ron muttered.

"Hey Luna." Rachele greeted the Ravenclaw girl as she strolled past them.

"Hello Rachele." She replied dreamily without slowing down.

"Alright then..." Rachele shrugged turning back to her meal.

"Where have you been? What happened to your face?" Hermione interrogated Harry as he sat down.

"Later." He dismissed. "What've I missed?"

Rachele tuned out, instead observing the girl next to her. Ginny had gently pried the cloth from Harry, taking over with cleaning his bloody nose. She saw the subtle brush of hands, the catch of eyes and smiled sadly; she could see Ginny still held a torch for the boy-who-lived, and Harry it seemed was finally taking off that blindfold. She silently prayed that things would work out between them.

"Very best of evenings to you all!" Dumbledores voice boomed from his podium. "First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff; Horace Slughorn." He gestured to an older jolly looking man, who stood up to give a polite wave. He was greeted with a warm applause. "Professor Slughorn has agreed to fill his old post as potions master. Meanwhile the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape."

Rachele gaped in horror. "Oh come on, can't we have at least a tiny bit better teacher than last year?" Her forehead collided with the table. "Anyone but the snivelling git."

Everyone sniggered save Hermione who gave her a stern hushing.

"Now as you all know." The headmaster continued. "You were all searched upon your arrival tonight. And you have the right to know why." He paused. "Once there was a young man, who like you, sat in this very hall. Walked this castles corridors, seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name; Tom Riddle."

Rachele placed her elbows on the table and leaned her forehead on the back of her hands. As much as she hated the very mention of that evil dictators name, her mentor was right in keeping the school on guard just in case.

"Today he is known by another name, which is why as I stand looking out upon you all tonight I'm reminded of a sobering fact; every day, every hour, this very minute, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castles walls. But in the end they're greatest weapon...is you." He gazed wandered intently around the room. "That's something to think about...Now off to bed! Pip pip!"

Rachele let out a sigh. "Wonderful, lovely dreams for all of us tonight."

Ginny chuckled. "Always the optimist aren't you Rach?"

She grinned. "I try."

"Hey Gryffindor." A deep voice said from behind her. She turned her head and smiled brightly. "Robbie! Where's Claudia?"

"Waiting near the entrance. Better hurry before Gertrude beats us to her."

Rachele's eyes widened. "Crap...okay I'm coming!" She rose from the bench, Robert giving her a helping hand. "Meet you guys in the common room!" She told the others. They all waved bye, with the exception of Ron who was shooting the darkest look in Robert's direction.

"Still holds a grudge huh?" Robert commented towards the scowling ginger-head.

"Ignore him." Rachele said pulling on his arm. "He still hasn't removed his head from his arse. Oh hey Claudia!" She called out to the lone, puffy pigtailed girl waiting near the hall doors.

Claudia smiled. "Hey guys."

Rachele flung her arms around her. "It was horrible! I can't go that long without my bestie!"

Claudia giggled. "It wasn't that long."

"Gee wizz." Robert rolled his eyes. "You guys married or something?"

Rachele stuck her tongue out. "You're just jealous I'm not latching onto you."

Robert looked away. "You have no idea." He muttered under his breath.

"You say something Kordellus?" Rachele glanced at him.

He raised his hands. "Nope...nothing." He pointedly ignored the knowing smug look on Claudia's face. _'Damn it...bad idea to tell her.'_

"Oh Robbiiee!"

Robert's face paled. "Oh hell..." He pulled Rachele in front of him. "Please keep her away from me."

Rachele crossed her arms and glared at the Slytherin girl. "Piss off leech girl, can't you see he wants nothing to do with you?"

Gertrude flicked her hair. "Move aside Mudblood, you either give me the hunk or I kill the pathetic disgrace next to you. Your choice."

That was the last straw. Sick and tired of her threats against Claudia, Rachele screamed and launched at her, knocking Gertrude to the floor. The girls wrestled and scuttled, throwing fists, kicks, slaps and hair-pulling. Their tustle had quickly attracted a large crowd.

"I've had enough of your crap Clarken!" Rachele snarled as she landed a good hook to her jaw. "I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

"Just try ya little worm!" Gertrude stuffed a hard knee into her stomach.

"CLARKEN! SULLIVAN!" McGonagall stood over the girls looking positively livid. "To your feet _immediately!_ "

Rachele obeyed, shoving the other girl away and standing up while wiping blood from her nose; Gertrude had managed to headbutt her at some stage.

"Explain yourself this instant!"

"She attacked me!" Gertrude accused. "I was minding my own business and she just threw herself at me."

"Liar!" Rachele snapped. "She's harrassing Robbie and just now threatened to kill Claudia!" She stepped back to guard her friends. "I was just protecting them!"

"SILENCE!" They both flinched at the Professor's shrill tone. "A week's detention for both of you. And you will serve it together starting tomorrow night in my office!"

Rachele huffed but remained silent. She shot one last glare in Gertrudes direction before leading her friends away. When they were alone, Robert wasted no time turning to her.

"Hey...let me see that."

He gently lifted her chin to inspect her bleeding nose better. Rachele felt unexpected stomach flips at his soft touch. "Is it bad?" She asked casually.

"Nothing you can't heal yourself later." He forced a smile. "Come on Rach, what happened back there? I haven't seen you lose it like that since third year when you punched her."

Claudia nodded. "You were kinda...scary."

Rachele sighed. "Her threat to kill Claudia wasn't idle, you both know that. I don't doubt she'll attempt something to get rid of her sister. She's not right in the head I tell ya."

Claudia clinged onto her arm. "She's right...she wants to kill me."

Rachele put an arm around her. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to frighten you." She looked between them. "I'm escorting you both to your dorms. And you..." She leered at Robert. "Straight to the boys dorms. No dawdling where she might find you."

Robert saluted with a grin. "Aye aye cap'n."

She lightly slapped his arm. "I'm serious Robbie! I don't want her digging her nasty diseased claws into you!"

He raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

She started. "B-b..." She huffed. "Because I just don't! It irritates the hell out of me!" They stopped outside the Slytherin common room. "Okay we're here, now go before she sees us."

Robert sniggered. "Night girls."

They waited until the portait hole closed behind him then started their trek to Hufflepuff tower.

"Good grief I'm exhausted." She pinched her nose. "Ow, damn she has a hard head."

"Aren't you gonna heal it?" Claudia stared it.

"Yeah I guess so." She flicked her hand over her nose, healing it instantly, even removing the caked blood. "Tada...all better. Oh bloody hell _really?_ "

As the girls rounded a corner, they came across a couple, seventh years most likely, making out heavily against a wall.

"OI!" They jumped apart at Rachele's voice. "At least use a broom cupboard or something! Spare the rest of us your tonsil hockey P.D.A!" The pair scuttled away like a pair of roaches.

"What was that?" Claudia asked with raised eyebrows. "You're normally open to romantic gestures."

"That wasn't romantic, that was teenage lust." She made a gagging motion. "Blegh."

Claudia giggled. "Come on Rach, you're sixteen now. Haven't you thought about dating?"

Rachele eyed her. "Have you?"

"Um...no..."

"Well then...who cares?"

Claudia sighed. _'Sorry Robert I'm trying."_

"Well here we are." Rachele gestured to the Hufflepuff entrance. "You be alright?"

"I'm fine with my bodyguard." Claudia smiled.

Rachele laughed. "C'mere." She pulled her best friend into a hug. "You know I love ya."

Claudia giggled. "Love you too." _'You're saying it to the wrong person!'_ "Night."

Rachele waited until she was fully inside before making her own way to Gryffindor tower. She whistled casually, strolling through the dark corridors. As she walked along, a strong sense of someone watching washed over her. She turned her head and peered at her surroundings. She could feel a presence nearby keeping themselves concealed, so she definitely knew she was being followed. Playing it cool, she continued on her way, picking up her pace. The whole way she could feel this person sneaking along behind her, so was grateful when she reached her common room and her followers aura vanished. _'Must not be a Gryffindor then.'_ Pushing it to the back of her mind, she climbed the stairs leading to the girls dorms, ready for a good night's rest. Her tabby familiar was there waiting for her on the end of her bed. He came and curled up next to his owner as she snuggled down under her covers.

"Hey Pusscat." She stroked his head as he curled up against her. He leaned into her hand purring loudly, the last sound Rachele remembered before succumbing to a deep slumber.

"Crap, crap I'm late, I'm late." Rachele sprinted through the halls, throwing on her cloak and hurriedly fixing her red and gold tie. Her first subject was potions, boy was she glad she wouldn't need explain herself to Snape anymore, but she was curious about this new Professor that had taken his place. She pushed open the door leading into the classroom, all heads turning at her arrival, including Professor Slughorn who beamed joyfully.

"Ah! Miss Sullivan!"

Rachele smiled awkwardly, not bothering to ask how he already knew her name. "Sorry I'm late Professor..."

"Don't worry yourself young lass, we've just started." He gestured her in. "We're out of potions books I'm afraid so you'll have to share with someone."

Rachele quickly spotted Robert waving her over and hurried over to stand next to him at a table as the lesson commenced.

"What did I miss?" She whispered.

"We've been assigned to make the best Draught of Living Death." He explained. "Person with the most accurate potion wins that." He pointed to a small glistening vial containing a transparent liquid.

"Is that...Felix Felicis? The luck potion?"

He smirked. "Course you know what it is. Also lucky you weren't here about five minutes ago."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

He coughed. "Amortentia..."

She laughed. "A love potion? Seriously?"

"Yeah should've seen Hermione, it was hilarious."

"Alright everyone turn to page ten of your books and you may begin anytime!" Slughorn's voice boomed.

Robert allowed Rachele to share off his book even though they worked seperately. As she cut her ingredients, Rachele glanced around the room to see how everyone else was fairing. Bits were flung around the room, some cauldrons exploded and others produced slimy organisms that slopped onto the table. She giggled when Seamus Finnegans tossed something into his brew, only to have it literally explode in his face. Hermione didn't seem to be doing too badly, although she did seem a little stressed. Harry however was the picture of calm, and was stirring his pot with a confident smirk. She peered at him suspisciously, she didn't ever remember him excelling in this subject.

"How're you doing there Gryffindor?" Robert asked from beside her.

She shrugged. "It's okay, potions isn't exactly my forte but I think it's passable."

"Yeah same here. What'd you reckon?"

She glanced into his cauldron and gave a satisfied nod. "That's pretty good. Guess it's up to Slughorn to judge."

Slughorn did pass the pair and tested their potions, exclaiming cheerfully they did rather well; they were in the running for winning the liquid luck. But they were surprisingly outdone by Harry, whose brew, according to Slughorn, was absolutely perfect. Harry's high achievement only made Rachele all the more sceptical that something was afoot.

The class gathered around later as Harry stood proudly ready to claim his prize. "Here we are then!" Slughorn handed the potion to him. "One vial of Felix Felicis. Congratulations! Use it well." He began applauding, the class reluctantly following suit.

As the class filed out, Slughorn politely asked Rachele for a private word. She agreed, asking Robert to go and check on Claudia. Once they were alone, Slughorn turned to her with admiration gleaming in his eyes.

"Well now Miss Sullivan, I've heard a great deal about you from Albus. Proud adopted daughter of a great wizard, quite the pair you two."

Rachele shuffled her feet. "Uh...thank you I guess."

"And your potion!" He continued. "If Mr Potter hadn't have done so successfully I would've undoubtly chosen yours!"

"That's great Professor but-"

"And this other big secret of yours." He smiled and tapped his nose. "Albus informed me what a extroadinary _sorceress_ you are."

Rachele sighed. There went Albus again, spreading around information that wasn't his to tell. "Look Professor, I understand your enthusiasm but you must keep that to yourself. Very few people know about my true identity, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course of course!" He laughed. "I wouldn't dream of telling a soul!" Rachele didn't feel comforted in the slightest.

"Okay great, well I need to head off to my next class now."

"Ah yes!" He waved her away. "Off you go!

"Bye Professor." _'Sweet Merlin what just happened?'_

After morning classes, Rachele was eager to find her best friends and grab some lunch. As she hurried down a corridor, an arm suddenly shot out and gripped her arm before roughly yanking her sideways into the shadows. A hand covered her mouth, while another snaked wanderingly around her waist, fingering her skirt. She stiffened as the hand travelled north towards her chest and that's when her instincts kicked in. She planted her hand on her assaulters stomach and pushed outwards. A blast flashed from her palm, blasting the person backwards into the wall and knocking them clean out. Breathing heavily, Rachele turned around to identify her attacker. She recognised him as Antony, the hot shot from Ravenclaw that had showed keen interest in her the year before. She was vaguely aware of his popularity amongst the females, even she wasn't blind to his pretty boy looks. But she never dreamt he would stretch this far to gain a girls attention.

"Rachele?" Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared next to her, all staring down at Antony's unconscious form. "What're you doing?"

"Oh hey guys, great timing. Help me take him to the hospital wing will you?"

Harry and Ron slung an arm each around their shoulders and heaved him off the ground. Rachele inspected his head, making sure his impact against the wall didn't cause too much damage. She then took the lead towards the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes in exasperation when the four teenagers walked in.

"What have you done now Potter?"

"It's not him Madam Pomfrey." Rachele gestured to the Ravenclaw boy.

The nurse looked him over. "What's happened here then?"

"Just banged his head a little, small concussion maybe."

"Very well bring him over to the bed then." Harry and Ron brought the patient over and flopped him onto the bed.

"I'll leave you to it." Rachele said shuffling towards the door. "I have to find Robbie and Claudia." She power-walked through the door, avoiding eye-contact with the her housemates.

"Rachele wait!" Hermione sprinted after her.

"Can't wait Hermione! People waiting for me."

"Just stop will you?" Hermione stepped in front of her causing her to halt. "Tell me what happened. You look spooked."

Rachele ran her hands through her hair, glancing around the nervously. "Um...well...that guy in there. Antony."

"What about him?

She lowered her voice. "He just tried coming on to me."

Hermione spluttered. "What? How?"

Rachele rubbed her arm. "I was going to lunch, then he just suddenly pulled me to the wall and tried feeling me up. I was able to shove him away, but it might've been a bit hard."

Hermione was appalled. "What a stinkin pervert! He deserves to keep that bump on his head!"

"It doesn't matter, he didn't do anything." She sighed. "Look I really gotta find Robbie and Claudia, I'm never this late meeting up with them." She patted Hermione's shoulder. "See ya later."

She found her best friends in the Great Hall, already helping themselves to their lunch. "Hey guys." She sat down with a tired sigh.

"Where were you eh?" Robert asked. "We were waiting."

Rachele silently filled her plate, took a few small bites, sighed again and put her fork down. "Promise neither of you will freak out."

Claudia held her hand. "You okay?"

Rachele nodded. "Yeah it's just well..." She chuckled. "You remember Antony from last year?"

Robert's grip on his fork tightened. "That suave pretty boy who hit on you?"

"He just said hello, but yeah him." She took a deep breath and recounted what happened with Antony attempting to grope her in the hallway. Claudia's reaction was pure concern; she scanned over the best friend, checking for any inconvenient bruising. Robert was simple staring at her with a completely unreadable expression.

"Uh...Robbie?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

He blinked. "Oh yeah, fine. You sure _you're_ alright?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, I blasted him away. He's in the hospital wing right now."

Robert cringed. "You didn't give him permanent damage did you?"

She shook her head. "Just knocked him out. He'll have a bruise on his head."

"Serves him right." Claudia sniffed. "Trying to feel up my best friend."

Rachele chuckled. "Relax he didn't get far."

"Hey Rach!"

She turned to the voice. "Hey Harry, hey Ginny. What's up?"

"We have a question." Ginny was grinning.

Rachele raised an eyebrow. "Okay...

Harry wore an identical smirk. "How would you like to try out for the Quidditch team?"

Rachele gaped at them. "Wait _what?_ Me? Playing Quidditch? What gave you that weird idea?"

"I remembered your flying demonstration back in first year. We could use those kind of stunts for the Gryffindor team."

Rachele blew on her fringe. "That was one time."

"Come on pleeaaaaaaassseeeee?" Ginny begged with large brown eyes. "You can be a Chaser, we'd be awesome together!"

Rachele glanced at Robert and Claudia, who both just shrugged. She let out a long huff. "Fine, I'll do it."

"YES!" Harry and Ginny high-fived each other. "Try-outs are tomorrow afternoon. Don't be late!"

"Yeah yeah..." She waved them away.

"So..." Robert grinned once they were gone. "Quidditch eh? That should be fun."

Rachele shrugged. "Sure I guess."

"You're not excited?" Claudia asked.

"I like flying and all, but Quidditch I more enjoyed being a spectator." She smiled. "But if they need my help then I'll give it a shot."

"You're a good sport." Robert winked.

She smiled. "I try. Anyway we should head to classes now."

"Actually you girls go ahead." Robert stood up. "I have a errand to run first." He grabbed his bag and strode out of the hall before they could say a word.

Rachele looked at Claudia. "What the heck was that?"

Claudia shrugged cluelessly but internally she suspected. Robert didn't appear phased when Rachele told them of the attempted sexual assault, but she had seen the fire swirling in his eyes; no doubt he was going to settle the score.

Robert stormed through the halls with balled fists at his side. He could feel the rage coursing through his veins and his body pulsed with the urge to take it out on a certain perverted Ravenclaw. Reaching the hospital wing, he burst through the door, startling the head nurse.

"Mr Kordellus! I am trying to work here, please take your reckless outbursts somewhere else!"

But he wasn't listening, his blue eyes locked onto his target lying comfortably on one of the beds. Antony was staring bewildered at the furious Slytherin.

"Kordellus?" He pushed himself into a sitting position. "What the hell do you want?"

Robert stalked over to him, and without a word, threw a powerful punch into the centre of his face, A loud crack was heard and the boy slumped backwards onto his bed, holding his nose in agony.

"Mr Kordellus! Restrain yourself!"

Robert ignored her and pulled Antony up by his collar with his fist raised to strike again. "You damn disgusting sleazebag, give me one good reason not to pulversise you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Antony cried.

"Rachele you ass-brain! You think you can go around groping any girl you feel like?"

"I'm sorry!" He squeaked. "She's just so damn gorgeous! I couldn't help myself!"

"I'm giving you one warning to stay the hell away from her." Robert growled. "If I hear you've so much as breathed on her, I will slice you up and toss you into the Black Lake."

Antony nodded frantically. "Okay okay, I won't go near her again, I promise!"

"Good." Robert let go of his shirt, and without another glance at him or the nurse, he exited the hospital and headed off to class to meet Rachele. He never mentioned where he had been, and when she asked he just shrugged her off; all he cared about was that sick prat leaving her alone. He just hoped the stupid Ravenclaw twat listened to him.

The following afternoon, the trio headed down to the Quidditch pitch for Rachele's tryouts. Robert and Claudia made their way to the stands while she went to the dresser rooms to change into her uniform. Since she didn't own her own broom, she picked a random one from the lockers. She stepped out onto the field and walked over to the other potential teammates. Ginny came running over to greet her.

"Rachele! Glad you could make it! Come on Harry's waiting."

"Why would I care if Harry's waiting."

Ginny grinned. "Well duh, he's captain."

Rachele's eyes widened. "What? Since when?"

"Since he got a letter during summer. He wanted to surprise everyone."

She smiled. "Good for him then."

"Hi Rach." Harry said with a smile that seemed a little forced.

"Hey Harry." She smirked. "You aint nervous are ya?"

He chuckled. "Maybe a little."

She slapped his back. "You'll be fine, just show em who's in charge."

They faced the group, Harry in the middle with Rachele and Ginny either side of him.

"Okay! Today I'll be taking you through a few drills, just to test your strengths." The crowd were goofing off and not paying any attention to him, save for Ron who just stood there limply looking sickly green. Rachele took in the thick padding and his helmet and wagered a guess he was trying for Keeper. _'Best of luck Ron.'_

"Quiet please!" Harry spoke up but no one heard him.

"SHUT IT!" Ginny yelled and the field grew quiet, all attention was now at the front. Rachele sniggered, offering the girl a subtle low five.

"Thanks." Harry muttered. "Alright uh...Now then remember, just because you made the team last year does not guarantee you a spot this year. Is that clear?" Silence. "Good, great let's get started then."

Harry hovered in the air on his own broom, alternating his attention to every position on the field. Ron took up guarding the hoops on one end, while a bulky chap named Cormac Mclaggen flew in front of the other. Rachele joined Ginny and a select few other chasers to soar around tossing the Quaffle back and forth. As many players as there were, Harry's eyes were stuck on the two girls. Their teamwork was phenomenal; they zigzagged effortlessly through obstacles, passing the ball to eachother at neck-breaking speeds. A few times they managed to feint both keepers, sending the Quaffle zooming through the middle hoop. Harry knew with a certainty he was recruiting both girls for the team.

Soon all that was left were the keepers, Ron against Mclaggen. They were both equal with blocking the shots, reducing it down to a tie-breaker. The chasers first raced towards Mclaggen, who wore a confident, cocky smirk on his face. Ginny ditched the Quaffle at him, just as he reached out to counter it his broom suddenly swerved to the side allowing the ball to fly through the hoop. Rachele sensed straight away a spell had been used; she glanced around, eyes halting on Hermione looking rather pleased with herself.

"Gee Hermione nice going." She muttered rolling her eyes.

"Rach!" Ginny yelled out, tossing the Quaffle to her. "You take it to Ron's end!"

Rachele caught it. "Gotcha!" She zoomed towards the other hoop where Ron was nervously watching her with both hands gripping his broom tightly. _'I have faith in you Ron.'_ She threw the Quaffle hard as it rocketed towards the shaky keeper. With pure reflex, Ron swivelled upside down causing the ball bounceoff his helmet.

Rachele brought her broom to a stop so she could clap and cheer. "Atta boy Ron! You rock!" She looked towards the stands to see Robert and Claudia both on their feet and applauding. She grinned and flew down to the grassy pitch to meet them.

"Nice flying there Gryfffindor." Robert grinned when they reached her. "You'll definitely make the team."

She shrugged. "Was just mostly following Ginny. But thanks."

"When's the first game?" Claudia asked.

"No idea, that's a question for the captain."

"Hey Rach!"

"Speak of the devil, here he comes now." She turned and gave a playful salute. "Hey Harry, captain sir!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Great thanks. Listen I just came over to say congratulations! I'm choosing you as one of our Chasers."

Rachele smiled. "Awesome! Thanks I'll do my best!" He walked away and she turned to her friends. "Well there you go, I'm offiicially a part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"That's amazing." Claudia said hugging her. "Can't wait to watch you play."

Robert squeezed her shoulder. "You'll do great Rach, we'll be cheering you on."

"Aaawww you guys!" She flung her arms around them. "What would I do without you two?" She pulled them into a tight group hug emanating laughs from them both. "Oh crap..." She looked up at the sky to see the sun beginning it's descent. "Damn I need to go."

"Where're you going?"

"Detention remember?" She waved to them as she bolted for the changing rooms. "I'll try and make it for dinner! Don't wait up though!"

Claudia waved. "Bye..."

Robert sighed. "And there she goes again."

Claudia stared at him. "What did you do to him?"

Robert looked at her, confused by the random question. "What did I do to who?"

"That guy from Ravenclaw that hit on Rachele. What did you do?"

Robert looked away. "Just gave him a warning." She raised an eyebrow. "Might've broken his nose too..."

Claudia sighed. "You need to tell her."

"You kidding me? I can't tell Rachele I just punched a guy, what would she think of me?"

She shook her head. "Not that...I mean tell her how you feel about her. You know she can't wait around for you."

Robert nodded, thinking of Rachele's inevitable lonesome future. "I know, but I don't think she feels the same way."

"It doesn't matter, just as long as she knows."

Robert gazed contemplatively in the direction Rachele had gone. He'd been harboring these feelings for three years now, maybe this was the year to take that leap of faith and let everything go.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Yaaaay! Rachele is now a part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Her first official game shouldn't be too far away.**

 **Ginny is now dating Dean, but we all know who she is still harboring feelings for. And Rachele especially can see it clear as day.**

 **Coming up next! Slughorn begins showing a keen interest in Rachele.**

 **See ya then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hard to believe we're in Book Six already. We've come so far :33 And it's only gonna get better!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three – Party invitation

After changing back into her uniform, Rachele made a direct path for McGonagall's office. As she entered, she spotted the older woman sitting patiently at her desk looking over several papers, yet Gertrude was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi Minerva."

McGonagall glanced up with a tight smile. "Good evening Miss Sullivan. Right on time I see."

Rachele's eyebrows shot up. "Really? I thought I was late."

"Not at all you're a couple minutes early. We'll spend the remaining time waiting for Miss Clarken."

Rachele snorted as she took a seat. "Fat chance she'll rock up."

McGongall regarded her sternly. "She will, I assure you of that."

She shrugged. "Whatever you say."

She proved out to be wrong, Gertrude did make an appearance, even if she was about five minutes late. McGonagall had her sit in the chair next to Rachele, the two girls glaring murderously at each other.

"Alright ladies. For the next week we will be talking this out. You two will at least attempt to be civil to each other."

"HA!" Gertrude crinkled her nose. "Me? Friends with a Mudblood? As if."

"Silence Clarken!" McGonagall snapped. "Miss Sullivan why don't you start by explaining what provoked the fight?"

Rachele sniffed. "I've tolerated her abusing and insulting Claudia from the beginning. She's done nothing but harrass my friends, and now shes throwing herself at Robbie, when he's made it clear he's not interested." She shrugged. "I guess I just had enough."

Gertrude sniggered. "Pathetic Mudblood can't take it can you?"

"I said silence Clarken." McGonagall glared. "If you love to talk so much, explain fully how Miss Sullivan makes you feel."

Gertrude sneered. "Mudblood, friends with my disgrace of a sister, hangs around half-bloods and blood-traitors. Nothing but a nuisance to wizarding society. I have no business being _civil_ to her."

McGonagall was appalled by the amount of insults that had spewed from the Slytherins mouth. Then again most of those in her house shared her opinions when it came to anyone who _wasn't_ pureblood.

"And why have you shown a sudden interest in Mr Kordellus?" She saw Rachele's fist clench tightly under her table.

Gertrude's eyes gleamed. "What's not to like? He's pure-blood, Slytherin, gorgeous and has the most huskiest deep voice. My parents promised him to me so I'm not giving him up."

"You stay the hell away from him wench!" Rachele was now standing and glaring daggers at her. "He may be a Slytherin but he's got more integrity than the rest of your pathetic house combined! He has a heart and soul, two things you're obviously lacking! I'm not letting him be with a cold-hearted harpie like you!"

"That's enough Miss Sullivan! Sit down!" Rachele grudginly obeyed with a growl. "I can see this is going to take some work. We'll leave it here for tonight, you're both dismissed."

Gertrude gave a snide smirk before she walked out. Rachele stayed put, still defusing from her small outburst.

"Rachele." McGonagall said softly. "Is there any chance you and Miss Clarken can get along?"

Rachele shook her head. "I don't think so Minerva. I can't befriend someone who's main goal is to torment her sister. She'll kill her if I'm not careful...she's just plain evil."

McGonagall sighed. "Alright, in that case I'll cancel the rest of detention, I can see it would be a waste of time. Just please show restraint in the future, alright?" Rachele nodded. "Good, off you go then."

When Rachele found her friends later, she pulled them to a spot near the lake so she could fill them in with the details of her detention.

"McGonagall wanted to make you guys get along?" Robert snorted. "Fat chance of that."

Rachele smiled and leaned back on her hands. "She's just trying to unite the houses."

"What about us?" Claudia asked, sitting cross-legged. "We're from three different houses, one of us is Slytherin." She gestured to Robert.

"That's three people." Rachele said. "The goal is for the whole school to unite, no rivalries anywhere."

Claudia frowned at her lap. "That won't happen while my sister is here."

Rachele gazed sympathetically at her. "Don't worry it won't be too long before she graduates. Then we'll most likely never see her again."

"Can't wait for that day to happen." Robert breathed.

Rachele giggled. "You must rid yourself of that wretched leech."

He chuckled. "Amen to that."

For some odd reason, Rachele felt her gaze lingering on Robert's face. The same gut twist she felt when he checked her injures erupted, confusing her more than ever; why was she feeling like this? What did it mean?

"Gryffindor? You alright? Is there something on my face?"

Rachele blinked. "Oh...sorry, fazed out." She quickly looked away, embarrassed, shaking it from her mind. "You guys wanna go grab some dinner?"

Claudia nodded. "Yeah I'm kinda hungry."

"Yeah I could eat." Robert agreed.

"Sweet let's go I'm starving."

"So you don't care about us, you just want the food for yourself." Robert teased.

Rachele pouted. "Shut it, I can't help it if I'm starving."

He laughed. "Careful don't wanna lose your girly figure."

She shoved him. "You're so mean!"

Claudia walked beside them in silent bemusment. She had seen Rachele's fixed stare on Robert earlier and pondered if this was a small sign things were finally progressing. Did she really faze out? Or did she feel something inside she was unable to comprehend? Claudia was loudly rooting for her two best friends in her head, the day of confessions was near; she could feel it.

After dinner, Rachele bid goodnight to the two, (Robert volunteering to walk Claudia to Hufflepuff tower), and made her way back to the common room, hoping to catch up with her fellow Gryffindors. It had been some time since she had a good, proper chat with her housemates. She ducked through the portrait hole, walked into a semi-full common room and spotted her three original friends chilling near the fireplace. Ron was sprawled with his arms and legs stretched out wide while Harry and Hermione sat on the floor flipping through a book each.

"You heard of this spell? Sectumsempra?" She heard Harry ask as he showed a page to Hermione.

"No I haven't!" She snapped. "And if you have a shred of dignity you'll hand that book in!"

"Not bloody likely." Ron commented. "He's top of the class. He's even better than you Hermione." She glared at him. "What?"

"Hey guys." Rachele grinned. "How's it hanging?"

"Do you know this spell Rach?" Harry looked up at her.

"Which one?"

"Sectumsempra."

Rachele flinched but quickly recovered. "No."

"I'd like to know whose that book was." Hermione held her hand out. "Let's have a look shall we?"

Harry shot to his feet and backed away. " _No!"_

"Why not?" She said standing up as well.

"The binding is fragile." Harry said lamely, stepping away from her.

"The binding is fragile." Hermione repeated disbelievingly.

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Come on Harry, even the most thickest dimwit wouldn't fall for that."

Harry was so focused on guarding the book from Hermione, he was caught completeley off guard when Ginny suddenly snatched it from behind, making Rachele laugh.

"Hah! Nice one Gin!"

"Who's the Half-blood Prince? Ginny said when she opened the back cover.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"That's what it says right here; This Book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince." All three girls stared expectantly at Harry who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Ginny tossed the book back to him and he walked off without another word.

"Half-Blood Prince...never heard of him." Rachele muttered which was strange. Any book in Hogwarts she held some knowledge of, but this Prince fellow had her completely befuddled.

"Hey Rach can I talk to you?" Ginny was looking at her.

Rachele glanced up. "Huh? Oh yeah sure...upstairs?" She received a nod and the two girls headed up to the dorms. Once there, they sat on Rachele's bed, both greeting Tiger with a pat on the head. The tabby jumped into his owners lap once she was settled with her legs crossed.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Rachele asked stroking her familiar.

Ginny sighed. "It's about Dean...and Harry."

"Everything alright?"

She shrugged. "I like Dean I really do, but everytime I see Harry I feel this...pit in my stomach that's hard to ignore."

Rachele smiled. "Sounds to me like you still fancy the chosen one."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Silly nickname, and no I don't."

"Okay then so why does your gut flip out whenever you're around him then?"

She twisted her fingers. "I dunno...regret maybe? Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I had spoken up sooner. Would it have been me instead of Cho Chang under that mistletoe?"

Rachele leaned forward. "Last year you confided in me that you loved him. Those kind of feelings don't just disappear over night." She regarded her carefully. "Sounds to me like Dean is just your way of settling."

Ginny opened her mouth to retort but closed it again. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"We're still young Gin." Rachele smiled. "Give it time, you may not know who Mr Right is at the moment. It may not be either Dean or Harry. My point is we never know until it happens."

Ginny chuckled. "You sure know a lot about dating for someone who's never had a boyfriend."

Rachele shrugged. "It's just common sense."

"Do you fancy anyone?"

Rachele groaned. "Bloody hell not you too. No I don't."

"What about that Kordellus bloke?"

Rachele stared. "Robbie? As my boyfriend? You're joking."

Ginny smiled. "He is very sweet to you. Especially after what I heard he did to that chap from Ravenclaw."

Rachele frowned. "What're you talking about?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Ginny's mouth stretched into a cat-like grin. "Ohohohoh! You don't know! This is brilliant!"

Rachele scowled. "Spit it out will you?"

Ginny lowered her voice to a whisper. "Apparently, straight after you told him what Antony did, he went straight to the hospital wing to have a 'word' with him." She emphasised with air quotes.

"What?" Rachele said shocked. "What did he do?"

"Barged straight in and broke his nose. Went off at him for being a disgusting slease-bag and told him to stay away from you." Ginny chuckled. "Seriously Rach that guy has got your back."

Rachele was stunned into silence. Robert had defended her in the most honourable way. A guy tried to molest her and Robert threatened him to stay away. She never imagined he would be this protective of her.

"W-...why would he do something like that?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Are you that thick?" When Rachele gave her a blank look she shook her head. "You'll have to figure it out. I'm going back downstairs to chill, you coming?"

Rachele shook her head distractedly. "No I might have an early one. Thanks Gin."

"Alright, night then."

Rachele leaned back against her headboard, being careful not to wake her tabby. Her mind wandered to Robert and what possessed him to lash out so irrationally on her behalf. Sure they were friends, but hearing just how furious he had been had her questioning his motives. Why? Why did he go to such lengths for her sake?"

Roberts galliant action sat in the forefront of her mind for the next few weeks. From the moment she greeted him in the mornings right to when they split off to their common rooms at night, she'd watch him closely, waiting for even a small sign or reason behind his special treatment. Only there was nothing; Robert behaved like his normal, aloof yet friendly self so she could find no relative conclusion that explained why he did what he did.

It was now well into winter, Christmas was on the horizon and the trio joyfully anticipated a fun trip to Hogsmeade. Rachele shoved her troubles with perverted boys and supportive friends to the back of her mind, instead focusing on enjoying a weekend with her two best friends. They trudged through the snow one frosty early Saturday afternoon, deciding to head into the popular bar known as the Three Broomsticks. Rachele had heard of their teenager friendly drink called 'Butterbeer' and was eager to try one; since everyone else seemed to love it. She flashed a small smile to Robert as he held the door open for the girls. The trio then found a sizeable table over-looking the snow covered grounds outside.

"Good afternoon." A waiter greeted them. "What can I get you?"

"Three Butterbeers please." Rachele said immediately.

"I'll be right back with your orders."

"Have you guys tried one before?" She turned to her friends.

Robert nodded. "Couple times, it's not too bad. Good for cold weather like this."

"Same here." Claudia concurred.

Rachele beamed. "Can't wait to try it."

A few minutes later the waiter returned with their drinks. "Three Butterbeers. Enjoy."

Rachele lifted up her glass and took a experimental sip, only to splutter and gag straight away. "Sweet Merlin that is _awful!_ How do you people drink that?"

Robert laughed. "It's not for everyone."

She called back the waiter. "Excuse me can I exchange this?"

He smiled at her. "Not to your liking miss?"

She shook her head. "No not really. Give me a second." She glanced over a small drink menu lying on the table. "Can I trade it for a cappacino?"

He nodded, scooping her drink off the table. "Right away Miss, apologies for the inconvenience."

Rachele grimaced when Robert took a large swig. "Blegh, that's disgusting."

He grinned. "Mmmmm hits the spot." Claudia too was happily sipping away at hers.

"You too are revolting, I'm not touching that goop again with a ten foot pole."

Robert chuckled. "Suit yourself Gryffindor."

"Your cappacino Miss." The waiter appeared again, placing an mug in front of her.

"Thank you." She took a cautious sip and this time her eyes lit up. "Oh my sweet..." She took a mouthful. "This is heavenly! Why haven't I tried it before?"

Claudia smiled. "Look out, a new coffee lover on the block."

Robert laughed. "Yeah steady Rach try not to become an addict."

"Too late." They heard from inside the mug. "Coffee is amazing!"

"Hey heads up, chosen one alert."

The trio looked to their left to see Harry, Ron and Hermione take up seats near the centre. It was only then did Rachele spot the cosy couple sitting in the booth in the far corner. Ginny and Dean were huddled together, both bearing besotted smiles, twiddling fingers together and whispering quietly to each other.

"Cute." Rachele snorted. "Bet Ron'll love that." Just as she said that, Ron had seen them too and she overheard his not so quiet 'Bloody Hell. Slick git!'

"Honestly Ron they're only holding hands." She heard Hermione say. And not a moment later Ginny and Deans heads came together into a kiss. "...and snogging." She finished uncomfortably. Rachele sniggered into her coffee mug; this was too much fun.

"I'd like to leave." Ron stated firmly.

"What?" Hermione said incrediously. "You can't be serious!"

"That happens to be my sister!"

"So?" She smiled sheepishly. "What if she looked over here and saw you snogging me, would you expect her to get up and leave?"

Rachele's eyebrows shot upwards at Hermione's blunt statement. Ron however was a blank slate, everything went straight over his head as he just stared at her with furrowed brows.

"Are you kidding me?" She looked at Robert and Claudia. "You heard what she said right?"

Robert nodded. "Sounded clear to me."

Claudia smiled. "Aw I didn't know Hermione liked Ron."

Rachele threw up her hands. "What an idiot! Somebody find the thickest book in the library and whack him with it...oh crap." She grabbed the nearest menu and hid her face behind it. Her friends looked over to see Slughorn approaching Harry's table.

"Why are you hiding from Slughorn?" Claudia asked.

"He does nothing but throw compliments at me. It was flattering at first but it's getting ridiculous!"

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Why does he do that?"

Rachele peeked over the menu. "He knows the truth behind my magic, he won't stop asking me questions about it. It's driving me up the wall!" She ducked back down when Slughorn turned their way. "Please don't see me, please don't see me, please dont-"

"Aaah! Miss Sullivan!"

"Damn it..." She tossed the menu aside while plastering a fake smile on. "Hello Professor! How may I help you?"

He beamed. "I've just invited Harry and Miss Granger to a supper party a few nights from now. I like to choose favourable students of mine and I'd love if you could attend."

She smiled. "I'd love to, thank you for the invitation."

"And Miss Clarken!" His gaze averted to a startled Claudia. "You have a special gift with potion brewing, would you care to join us?"

She nodded shyly. "Yes sir."

"Splendid! I'll see you there ladies! Keep an owl out for my owl." He sauntered off, tipsy on one too many drinks from the open bar.

Rachele raised an eyebrow. "An owl out for my owl?"

Claudia giggled. "He must be pretty drunk."

"Then how the hell did he know who I was?"

Claudia raised an eyebrow. "Rachele you have purple hair, it kinda stands out."

Rachele rubbed the back of her neck. "Right...guess that's true."

"How come I didn't get an invite? I feel so left out." Robert said frowning.

"Lucky." Rachele glared at her mug. "I wish he'd ignore me." She grinned at Claudia. "Seems I'm not alone with his praises though."

Claudia blushed. "I didn't think he'd say anything. I just do my work, that's all."

Rachele chuckled. "You must have exceptionally high grades in his class for him to notice. Trust me, he only targets the incredibly academically gifted."

"Thanks Rach." Robert said dryly.

Rachele's eyes widened. "Oh! No! I'm sorry Robbie, I didn't mean that! You're intelligent I know you are!"

He laughed. "Relax Gryffindor, it's alright, I'm just pulling your leg."

She glared. "So not funny."

Claudia smiled. "I'm ready to head back now."

"Yeah alright, gimme a sec." She drained the remnants of her mug. "Okay I'm done. Damn that was good, I should get another one to go."

Robert chuckled. "Easy now feisty, too much of that stuff isn't good for you."

She pouted. "But it's really good!"

"Come on." He gently pried her to the exit by the shoulders. Claudia followed them with small giggles.

"Cruel man." She pouted as they stepped out into the bitter cold. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Holy hell it's freezing out here."

Robert chuckled. "Winter's just started Gryffindor, what kind of English girl are you?"

She bumped his hip. "Shut up, you can't talk pale man."

He shrugged. "Inherited complexion, I can't help it."

"Really?" She grinned. "Even if you got sunburnt?"

"I've never been sunburnt so I wouldn't know."

She stared then shrugged. "Whatever." She linked arms with him and Claudia again. "Let's head back!"

On their way back up to the castle, Rachele made sure to do a routine stop into Honeydukes to purchase her favourite goodies, even shouting her companions to several treats of their choice. By the time they left the shop they had bags full of enough chocolate and candy to last them for the next week. They were halfway up the path between the village and Hogwarts when Rachele stopped in her tracks, her bag falling from her hands.

"Rach?" Robert frowned. "Are you okay?"

She whirled around with eyes staring intently at the road behind them. "Something's wrong, I sense dark magic."

Claudia followed her gaze. "Where? I don't see anything."

Rachele stepped forward cautiously. "It's not materialistic, it's...like a curse of some kind."

Then out of the snowy fog, a large figure emerged. The towering form of Hagrid stepped out, carrying what appeared to be a body in his thick arms.

"Hagrid!" Rachele rushed forward, her eyes lingering on the unconcscious girl in his arms. "Is...is that Katie?"

"Poor thing was cursed, possessed by something evil." He gestured behind him. "The object's back that way."

Without a glance at him, Rachele ran past him, letting her sensations guide her. She found Harry, Ron Hermione and another girl; the former was kneeling near a unwrapped cloth, and a strange looking necklace. She recoiled backwards when she focused onto the necklace; the peculiar trinket was writhing with dark energy.

"Harry!" She pulled out her 'wand'. "Get away from that!" Harry looked up startled, rising to his feet and taking a step back. Rachele flicked her wrist towards the cursed object causing it to levitate. "I'm taking this to McGonagall, you four better come with me."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

She gave him a serious look. "Something not to be trifled with." She led all of them at a brisk pace back to the castle and headed straight for McGonagall's office. Her head of house was mortified of the event and wasted no time interrogating the group of teenagers.

"You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered The Three Broomsticks?" She asked Leanne, a girl who was close friends with the victim.

"It's like I said." Leanne explained. "She left to go to the loo, and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important that she deliver it."

"Did she say to whom?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor Dumbledore."

McGonagall's face went grim. "Very well, thank you Leanne you may go." She turned back to the remaining six, but her gaze was fixed on Harry and his friends. "Why is it when something happens it is _always_ you four?" Rachele knew she was including herself.

"Believe me Professor." Ron sighed. "Been asking myself the same question for six years."

"Oh Severus." The potions master had walked in; he levitated the necklace, scanning it over with a critical eye.

"What'd you think?" McGonagall asked him.

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." He drawled.

"She was cursed wasn't she." Harry stated. "I know Katie off the Quidditch pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to Professor Dumbledore she wasn't doing it knowingly."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes she was cursed."

"It was Malfoy." Rachele, Robert Claudia, Ron and Hermione all looked at him strangely.

"That is a very serious accusation Potter." McGonagall said to him.

"Indeed." Snape leered at him. "Your evidence?"

"I just know." Harry said bluntly.

"You just...know." Snape said disbelievingly. "Once again you astonish me with your gifts Potter, gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. How great it must be...to be the chosen one." A thick silence wavered in the air before McGonagall spoke again.

"I suggest you go back to your dormitories. All of you...except you Miss Sullivan, I need a word with you."

"Anything you say to me, you can say to Robbie and Claudia." She said boldly. "There are no secrets between us."

McGonagall's mouth went thin. "Very well, Potter you and your friends can go." Harry and his friends left, leaving only the remaining three. "Miss Sullivan, we must ask a daunting task of you."

Rachele nodded. "Ask away."

"We need you to destroy this necklace."

Rachele grimaced. "That _thing_ has a lot of dark magic attached to it."

"Only one with your power can do this Sullivan." Snape said sternly.

She sighed. "Fine...when?"

"Right now if you would."

She groaned. "Was afraid you'd say that, this is gonna hurt." She walked forwards cracking her knuckles. "You'll all want to stand back."

The Professors led Robert and Claudia to stand by the door while Rachele approached the ungodly object. She placed both of her hands on top of it, refraining from flinching when the dark energy pushed back. She focused her mind on the corruption inside it, using her light to push the foulness out. When she felt the curse resist her, she pushed further, letting it know who was in charge. Her arms flexed as her magic pulsated out of her palms and through the necklace. There was a bright light and then nothing. Rachele rapidly let go, somewhat out of breath. All that was left of the necklace was a pile of black dust.

"Merlin..." She rasped. "Stubborn little bugger."

Robert and Claudia were instantly by her side to check on her. "Are you okay?" The latter asked placing a hand on her back.

"Fine, fine, just need to catch my breath." She looked over at the teachers. "Satisfied?"

McGonagall nodded. "Thank you Miss Sullivan, your services are greatly appreciated."

"Yes, we thank you Sullivan." Snape drawled in a bored tone.

"Just being a humble servant for the goodness of mankind." She grinned.

"I suggest due to these circumstances you three best go back to your dormitories." McGonagall ordered. The teenagers nodded and hastily exited the classroom. Rachele again decided to accompany her friends to their common rooms. She dropped Robert off first.

"Keep an eye on Malfoy." She told Robert as they reached the Slytherin portrait hole. "There has to be a reason Harry suspects him."

Robert nodded. "I'm on it. You two take care of yourselves."

Rachele reached up and hugged him, giving him a squeeze. "You as well, be careful."

"I will Gryffindor, don't worry about me." He assured her with his arms wound around her waist. After a lingering moment he released her so he could give a quick hug to Claudia as well. He bade them goodnight before clambering through the entrance, the painting closing shut behind him.

The walk to Hufflepuff tower was silent. Rachele found herself pondering over the hug she had just shared with Robert. She'd received hugs from him before, but this one felt different for some odd reason. She was extremely physically aware of his thick arms wrapped securely around her. She felt warm, safe and protected despite being an all powerful being. And for a brief moment she wanted nothing more than to sink into his embrace for a lot longer. Why was she feeling this? She had no idea, but she was determined to figure it out soon before she drove herself mad.

"Rach? Um...we're here."

Rachele snapped back to reality and realised they were already at the entrance for the Hufflepuff common room. "Oh...so we are."

Claudia peered at her. "You okay? You seem a bit distracted."

Rachele smiled. "Yeah I guess I'm just tired. Destroying the necklace took it outta me a little."

"I bet, that was intense to watch."

She grinned. "All in a days work." She gave her best friend a hug. "Night Claudia."

Claudia returned her gesture. "Night."

When Rachele clambered into the Gryffindor common room she found it empty save for a lone figure gazing into the still burning flames of the hearth.

"Hermione? Watcha doin?"

The bushy haired girl glanced up. "Hey Rach..."

Rachele noticed her depressed tone. "Are you okay?"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess..."

Rachele wasn't buying. "Come on..." She sat down next to her. "Spill."

Hermione sighed. "It's Ron...I uh...well I-"

"You like him, yeah I know."

Hermione stared at her. "How did you...?"

Rachele smiled. "It's kinda obvious. I overheard your comment in the Three Broomsticks about you two snogging." She sniggered. "Hardly discreet now was it?"

Hermione blushed. "Pity Ron didn't get the hint."

"He's a daft git that can't see past his own bloody nose."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. _'Speak for yourself Rach, you don't even notice one guy that has it bad for you.'_

"Just keep being your awesome self." Rachele went on. "I'm sure he'll see how amazing you are." She chuckled. "Honestly you and Ginny are hopeless."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you on about?"

"You have this thing for Ron. Ginny is dating Dean but I can see she still likes Harry. Love really does go round doesn't it?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I forgot about that, I thought she'd moved on."

Rachele rolled her eyes. "That's what she's telling people, but I think she's full of crap."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah I'm with ya there. She's always held a torch for Harry, right from when she first saw him."

"Poor little whipped kitten that she is." Rachele laughed and stretched. "Well I'm gonna hit the sack. You be alright?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I'm gonna stay here a little longer."

Rachele saluted. "Roger that, see ya in the morning."

Hermione chuckled. "See ya."

Rachele entered the dorms and looked around. All the other girls were long asleep, including Ginny who she intently gazed at. Her heart reached out to the young ginger girl. She honestly believed she was a good match for Harry; someone with a strong head on her shoulders that could handle being with the boy-who-lived. The only problem was Harry himself; she had seen the sad, longing gazes on her friends face when Ginny was seen with Dean Thomas and knew he wanted to be the one kissing her and holding her hand.

Rachele laid down on her bed with a mischievous grin as a plan slowly being devising her in head. It was matchmaking time.

"So tell me Cormac, you see anything of your Uncle Tiberius these days?"

Rachele sighed boredly, fiddling idly with her icecream. It was Slughorns supper party and she never fathomed it would be this dull of an activity; although the dessert itself was rather pleasant. She sat with various other students at a round table, Harry, Hermione and Neville amongst them. Right now Slughorn was going around enquiring about each person's time outside of Hogwarts. Next to her sat Claudia, and she seemed just as equally uninterested as she was.

"Yes sir." Cormac Mclaggen answered. "In fact I'm meant to be going hunting with him and the Minister of Magic during the holidays."

Rachele rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe how arrogant this guy was. She pulled a face towards Claudia who giggled quietly into her spoon.

"Well be sure to give them both my best." Slughorn grinned before turning to his next interviewing victim. "And what about your uncle, Belby?" He gestured to a plump boy eagerly stuffing his face with his dessert. "For those of you who don't know, Marcus's uncle is the one who invented Wolfbane's potion. Is he working on anything new?"

"Dunno." The greedy boy shrugged. "Him and dad don't get on..."

Rachele tuned him out, his mouth was so full she didn't comprehend the rest of his sentence; something about a stiff one? But she perked up when Slughorn began addressing Hermione.

"And what about you Miss Granger? What exactly does your family do in the Muggle world?"

Hermione swallowed her mouthful. "My parents are dentists." Everyone at the table looked at her strangley. Rachele held a napkin to her mouth to hide her smile. Hermione looked around awkwardly. "They attend to people's teeth."

"Fascinating." Slughorn said intrigued. "And is that considered a dangerous profession?"

"No." Hermione said but then chuckled. "Although...one boy Robby Fenwick did bite my father once. He needed ten stitches."

Rachele cringed; that must've been one hell of a deep bite.

"And you Miss Clarken?" Claudia froze, her eyes darting up to the older man. "You're exceptionally talented in my classroom, tell me what initiated your interest in potions?"

Claudia cleared her throat. "I did...a-alot of cooking growing up." She said quietly. "It's something I've always loved." Rachele frowned at her friend knowing she was with-holding a lot of information about her past.

"Well it's most certainly paid off then hasn't it?" Slughorn beamed unaware of Claudia's discomfort. Thankfully he was distracted when the door creaked open. Everyone turned to see Ginny gingerly entering and slowly making her way over to a spare seat.

"Ah Miss Weasley! Come in come in!" Slughorn chirped.

"Sorry." She croaked. "I'm not usually late."

Harry suddenly rose to his feet, startling her and the two made eye contact across the table. Rachele and Hermione shared an amused glance with each other. Ginny took her seat with Harry following moments later.

"No matter. Just in time for dessert." Slughorn chuckled. "That is if Belby's left you any." He laughed good-heartedly.

Being next to her, Rachele could spot the red rims under Ginny's tired brown eyes; a clear indication her friend had been in tears recently. Concerned, she reached out and squeezed her hand. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

Ginny just smiled and pried her hand away. "Fine." Her tone spoke otherwise. Rachele vowed to get some answers from her after the party. Leaving her alone for now, she glanced around the table again. Her eyes fell on Mclaggen who was licking his fingertips whilst giving Hermione a uncomfortably sensual gaze. Hermione noticed this and did her best to act normal. Rachele on the other hand was not impressed with how he was regarding her sister. She flexed her fingers under the table and sent a spark across the floor which zapped the boy sharply in the ankle. Mclaggen let out a startled yelp, jumping in his seat and banging his knee on the table's under-side.

"Good heavens, you alright there boy?" Slughorn asked in alarm.

Befuddled, and in some minor pain, Mclaggen nodded. "Fine sir. I just...Sorry about that. Dunno what came over me."

Rachele shot a devious grin to Claudia who just shook her head in exasperation. "Hey you saw the indecent way he was looking at her."

Claudia raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything."

Rachele shrugged. "Whatever."

After wasting more time with mindless conversation, Slughorn finally dismissed them, bidding them all goodnight. While Claudia went off to find Robert, Rachele stayed back to wait for a certain ginger-head. When Ginny finally emerged, she grabbed her elbow and dragged her to a broom-cupboard for a private chat. She ignored Ginny's scolding and attempts to pull away, yanked the door open and tossed her inside, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"What the blazes are you doing?" Ginny demanded. "Have you lost it?"

Rachele stared down at her. "Why were you crying?"

Ginny looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is it Dean?" Rachele growled. "What did that bastard do to you?"

Ginny sighed. "Rach I really don't..."

" _Tell me_ Ginny. You're my friend, what happened?"

She deflated. "We had a fight..."

"About?"

She hesitated. "H-h...Harry."

Rachele's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Ginny scoffed. "He thinks I still have feelings for him."

Rachele crossed her arms. "Well you do, don't you?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know anymore."

Rachele's eyes softened; something was off. "What really happened Gin? What aren't you telling me?"

Ginny hugged herself. "We broke up."

Rachele wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry...who ended it?"

"He did." She sniffed. "Told me to go off and be the sodding girl-friend of the bloody boy-who-lived." She chuckled darkly. "What does he know?"

"If he's gonna be like that then he doesn't deserve you. Any guy who gets jealous and doesn't trust their girlfriends isn't worth it."

Ginny's head dropped onto her shoulder. "I guess." Rachele heard the tiredness in her voice.

"Listen let's not worry too much right now okay?" She squeezed her shoulder. "Why don't you sleep on it. You need the rest, we do have a match tomorrow."

Ginny nodded. "Sounds good."

"Atta girl. And besides." Rachele grinned. "We're both gonna need our strength if we're gonna kick Slytherin's arses off that pitch."

Ginny laughed, already in a better mood. "Sounds good to me."

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Slughorn's little 'an owl out for my owl' comment was my bestie's idea. It was a comical way of more clearly indicating his intoxicated state.**

 **As yes Rachele is a coffee drinker. I thought it'd be interesting for a change to have someone find Butterbeer utterly repulsive. But I can't judge I've never tasted the stuff.**

 **I didn't like how unattentive everyone was with Ginny when she was clearly having a lot of trouble with Dean Thomas. Stupid jerk wasn't treating her well and nobody did anything about it. While Rachele doesn't confront Dean directly, I did make sure to have her give Ginny the comfort she needed.**

 **Okay enough ranting. :D**

 **See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Christmas time! And many other fun events that are waiting!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four – Christmas Season

The next morning, Rachele flew into the Great Hall with enthusiasm. Today was her first game playing as Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and she was super excited to show-off her practised teamwork with Ginny. As she sat at the table inhaling food, Robert and Claudia looked on with amused expressions.

"Don't choke on your breakfast Gryffindor." Robert chuckled. "Can't have you dying before your first game."

"Shudurp." She said with a mouthful before swallowing. "I need my strength, it's gonna be rough with those bloody Slytherins. Ah! And here are my amazing teammates now!" Harry and Ginny had taken seats nearby with Hermione towing behind them.

"Harry! Ginny!" She gave them highfives. "You guys pumped?"

"Not as pumped as you Rach." Harry laughed. "Not nervous then?"

"Are you kidding?" She made a fist. "We're gonna own that pitch!"

Ginny whooped. "With that energy we should win easy!"

Just then Ron came in and sat across from them all. He glanced down at his breakfast, his face growing steadily greener. He pushed his plate away and looked up at them.

"So how was it?"

Hermione looked up from the Daily Prophet. "How was what?"

"The dinner party."

Hermione grimaced. "Pretty boring actually. Though I think Harry enjoyed dessert." She grinned. Rachele and Claudia shared a secret snigger while Harry scowled.

"Slughorns having Christmas Do you know. And we're meant to bring someone." Hermione added.

"I suspect you'll be bringing Mclaggen." Ron said bitterly. "He's in the Slug Club isn't he?"

Hermione looked slightly affronted. "Actually I was going to ask you."

Ron gave her a look. "Really..."

Rachele stared at Ron with frustration. Was he serious? Hermione had more or less asked him to be her date and he still didn't grasp the hint. Bloody oblivious thick-headed moron that he was.

"Good luck today Ron!" Lavender Brown, another fellow Gryffindor was standing at Ron's shoulder. She was gazing at him with obsessive glee. "I know you'll be _brilliant."_ She shot him a encouraging smile before walking off. Ron's complexion now seemed to go from sick green to pasty yellow.

"I'm resigning." He said panickly. "After today's match Mclaggen can have my spot."

Rachele snorted. "Chicken." Hermione shot her a warning look.

"Have it your way." Harry said pushing a goblet towards his best friend. "Juice."

"Hello everyone." Luna Lovegood appeared next to Ron, wearing an over the top head gear that resembled a lion; obviously showing her support for their team. "You look dreadful Ron." She said bluntly making Rachele snort into her drink. "Is that why you put something in his cup? Is it a tonic?"

Everyone looked at Harry in time to see the glint of an all-too familiar vial. Rachele's eyes bulged; he didn't.

"Liquid Luck." Hermione gasped. "Don't drink it Ron!"

Ron didn't listen. He grabbed the goblet and downed it quickly. A few seconds later a broad grin stretched across his face. "Come on Harry!" He stood up. "We got a game to win!" The boys clasped hands before heading out of the Great Hall.

Rachele watched them go. "What just happened?" She looked at Ginny. "We better go too." The girls stood up and ran to catch up; Rachele smiled as she heard Robert and Claudia both shouting acclamations of good luck in her direction; let the match begin.

Conditions for the match were anything but trouble-free; winds blew hard against broomsticks. Snow zipped at a fast angle, whipping the players hard across their faces. But for Rachele, the weather was but a small obstacle compared to her resolve to win the game. The battle against the Slytherins was brutal; possession of the ball switched back and forth constantly as opponents clashed into eachother with slamming shoulders. Luckily for the Gryffindors, their Keeper was in top shape. Ron was blocking every attempt the green team threw at the hoops, the crowd roaring and chanting the name 'Weasley' which echoed across the stadium. Along with him, Rachele and Ginny were easily the best scorers for red and gold. The Slytherins tried everything from chasing them, intercepting them and even sending several bludgers; anything to prevent the two Chasers from scoring, but to no avail. The girls teamwork was unstoppable; they zipped the ball to each other at lightning speed, zigzaging with practised evasive maneuvers through hordes of Slytherin players. Rachele charged straight forward to the hoop to draw in the opposition before whacking it to Ginny at the last minute who then swiftly threw it through the middle hoop scoring ten points for their team. Two Slytherins, their Keeper and a Chaser, tried to incercept the throw, only to crash into each other and then painfully collide with the hoop the ball soared through only seconds before. Rachele cringed as she watched them fall to the ground; she quickly mentally cushioned their fall before turning her attention back to the game. They may have been rivals, but they were still human beings.

Gryffindor claimed an easy win that game, with easy goals from the Chasers and spectacular saves from their Keeper. Ron was crowned the victor of the match having counteracted every shot Slytherin had aimed his way; they hadn't scored a single point. And as always, Harry had ended the game by swiftly catching the snitch in record time. When the final whistle blew, the team surrounded Ron to congratulate him on his outstanding performance.

The celebration continued later in the Gryffindor common room. Banners were hung up, party food was spread out on tables, Ron was standing proudly in the centre while a large crowd gathered around him chanting his name. Rachele, Harry, Hermione and Ginny stood to the side looking on with pride, glad their friend was receiving the recognition he reserved.

"Really shouldn't have done it." Hermione said to Harry.

"I know." He looked at her. "Suppose I could've just used a Confundus charm."

She started. "That was different. That was try-outs this was an actual game."

Harry reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the vial, showing it to her. It was still filled with Liquid Luck.

"You didn't put it in. Ron only thought you did."

Harry nodded, putting it away. Next to him, Rachele was grinning. "Brilliant idea, it gave him the confidence he needed." She looked back to Ron. "You're a good friend Harry."

Meanwhile Lavender Brown pulled Ron in front of her before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing their heads together in a passionate kiss. Ron hesitated for a brief moment but quickly relaxed and wrapped his own arms around her. Cheers and catcalls erupted as the new couple made out. Rachele immediately glanced at Hermione who looked like the world had been stripped away from her. She watched her friend back away and swiftly leave the common room. Harry noticed as well; he and Rachele shared a look before following after her. They found Hermione sitting on some steps not far from their portrait hole. Small yellow birds were circling her head, but their attention was mostly on the sniffling girl underneath them.

"I've got this." Harry said walking forward. Rachele watched attentively as he sat next to his heart-broken friend and attempted to comfort her. She knew he was the right person to be there for her at that moment.

"Gryffindor! I finally found you."

Rachele whirled around in surprise at the deep voice. "Robbie? What are you doing in Gryffindor tower so late?"

He bent down to catch his breath. "I can't find Claudia anywhere."

Rachele's eyes widened. "What?" She stepped towards him. "What do you mean you can't find her? Wasn't she with you during the game?"

He nodded. "We came down to the stadium to say congrats on your win, but I lost her in the crowd; I've been trying to find her since. Finally I came to you, you're the only person that can track her."

Dread washed over Rachele's body. If Claudia was on her own, then that left her vulnerable to a certain Slytherin who was out for her blood. She closed her eyes and focused on her best friend's energy, mentally scouring the castle for her location. She found her a few corridors away from the Great Hall but saw she wasn't alone. Gertrude Clarken was practically on top of her.

"No!" Rachele's eyes snapped open. "I have to go!" She bolted past Robert who stood still, unsure whether to stay or follow. "Rach! What should I do!"

"Go to Dumbledore's office!" He heard her yell. "Tell him to expect me!" And that's what he did, he hurried through the the corridors as fast as his legs could carry him towards the headmasters office.

Meanwhile with Rachele, once she was sure there was no-one around, she teleported near the corridor she has sensed both Clarken sisters. She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks; her green orbs widened with horror at the scene that lay before her. Claudia was sprawled on the floor, completely unconscious and covered head to toe in deep cuts and bruises. Gertrude was sitting on her stomach, her arm poised above her head holding a small dagger ready to plunge it into the younger girls heart. Her face held that of a possessed murderer who took pleasure in slicing up their victims.

All logic was gone from Rachele's conscience at seeing her closest friend moments from being killed. Her mind cleared and she allowed the white hot rage to course through her body. Angry green flames flared outwards across the hall, her eyes shaded over turning into soul-less black pits. With clenched fists, she rushed forward becoming nothing more than a shifting blur.

"Finally." Gertrude whispered gleefully. "I can finally rid this world of your pathetic existence." She laughed insanely. "Say goodbye dear sister!" She raised the dagger and was about to bring it down when she felt a sudden whoosh of wind. She barely glanced to the side when a solid fist surrounded by green magic smashed full force into her jaw. She was thrown clear down the length of the corridor, crashing loudly into the end wall. The impact from her body created a crater in the thick stone, cracks spiralling up and onto the ceiling. Gertrude fell with a thump to the floor, the blow to the jaw and collision with the wall both knocking her clean out. Bits of stone and debris fell onto her unconscious body and partially buried her from sight.

The writhing magic still pulsated from Rachele's body, indicating her wrath towards the Slytherin bully. She stood protectively in front of Claudia's beaten body, her black eyes glaring mercilessly at her.

"You dare lay a hand on an innocent life." She said with a voice wrapped in venom. "You dare try and take my best friend away from me!" She stomped towards Gertrudes unmoving form, fully intending on finishing the job. Her urge to kill was overwhelming, even her magic was struggling to hold her back.

"Sullivan!"

McGonagall's voice stopped her in her tracks. "Do not stoop to Miss Clarken's level! You are better than that! You should focus on healing your friend!"

Slowly the blackness of her orbs ebbed away and they reverted back to their original vivid green. The swirling magic disappated, leaving only a normal teenage girl standing in the corridor. Without a glance at her Professor, she turned on her heel and headed back to Claudia. She knelt down and felt the girl's neck, relieved when she found a faint pulse; any later and she wouldn't have made it in time. She pressed one hand on Claudia's forehead, the other across her heart. A gentle white glow emanated from her palms and flowed smoothly into her bruised skin. Moments later all injuries were gone and she had rescued her friend from death's clutches. Claudia's eyes fluttered open and found herself staring straight into the gentle gaze of her rescuer.

"Are you okay?" Rachele whispered softly.

Claudia sat up and buried her face into the older girls shoulder with trembling shoulders. The memory of her near murder flooded into her mind all at once. Her tongue was unable to form words due to the sheer terror of the experience. Rachele could feel all of it as she held on tightly to her traumitised friend.

"Miss Sullivan." McGonagall's stern voice spoke from above them. "Kindly heal and wake Miss Clarken as well.

Rachele glared murderously at Gertrudes form laying limp against the wall. "Screw her. She can stay like that."

"That's not your decision." McGonagall glared. "She's a student of Hogwarts, she is the headmaster's responsibility. He will punish her justly for her actions."

Rachele growled. "Fine. Here take her." She handed Claudia to her head of house before walking over to Gertrudes body. She scanned the girl's injuries; her jaw was shattered and her rib-cage was fractured in several places. Rachele scoffed, feeling no sympathy for this pathetic excuse of a human being. She snapped her fingers and Gertrude woke with a gasp. She then howled with pain as she became very consciously aware of every break in her body. Rachele watched her with satisfaction; she wanted her to feel the same agony she had put her younger sister through.

"Miss Sullivan! I told you to heal her!"

Rachele gave the older woman a smirk. "You didn't say when." She knelt down to Gertrudes eye level. "You need to stay still."

Gertrude gritted her teeth against the couldn't say anything due to her broken jaw, but simply turned her head away.

Rachele shrugged. "Alright you can just stay in this shape forever then."

Gertrude looked back at her with desperate eyes, gesturing frantically to her injuries.

Rachele glared. "Then don't move!" She snipped slapping her hand onto Gertrudes forehead. The same white glow flowed into her and immediately her jaw and ribs were put back into place. When finished, Rachele made no move to help her up. She stood up and walked back to Claudia, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders.

"On your feet Miss Clarken." McGonagall spoke to the livid girl still on the floor. "You need to answer to the headmaster." She led the three teenagers through the school. Rachele walked centre to keep Claudia away from the other girl. The entire way her and Gertrude leered dangerously at each other, although Gertrude flinched when Rachele's eyes flashed at her. Claudia clung desperately to Rachele's arm, with her eyes locked on the ground; she couldn't even look at her sister anymore.

The girl's filed into the headmaster's office; Dumbledore was waiting for them, a deep frown marring his old features. Next to him Robert stood to attention, his eyes softening in concern when he saw how terrified Claudia was.

"Come in ladies, have a seat." Dumbledore said softly despite his disappointment. Once they were all seated, he looked directly at Rachele. "Tell me what happened."

Rachele revised how Robert had ventured into Gryffindor tower to find her and explain that he had misplaced Claudia after the Quidditch game. She also explained how she found Gertrude moments before she had plunged the dagger into Claudia's chest and the inmeasurable anger she had felt before knocking Gertrude off her feet. She even made sure to include the damage Claudia had suffered and how close she had come to death.

"She's lying headmaster." Gertrude countered in a sickingly sweet voice. "Sullivan's always had it out for me, why would I ever do something so horrible to my darling little sister?"

Rachele growled. "You're the one lying you filthy evil piece of sh-"

"Calm down Miss Sullivan." Dumbledore said firmly. "Why don't we confirm the truth by asking the only other witness in the room." He looked at Claudia. "Miss Clarken, do you remember what happened?"

Claudia fidgeted, but a encouraging smile from Rachele gave her the strength she needed. Fixing her gaze on Dumbledore, she nodded. "R-Robert and I were seperated after the Q-Quidditch match. I couldn't find him so I just went back to my common room since I knew Rachele wanted to celebrate with her housemates. After a few hours I figured if I went to Gryffindor tower and hung around their portrait hole, Rachele w-would s-" She exhaled shakily. "...she would sense me and come out. But I didn't get very far when Gertrude found me; all I remember is her swearing a lot while she hit me. After a flew blows I passed out. Next thing I know I'm waking up and I see Rachele. I knew she'd healed me so I immediately felt safe."

Dumbledore gazed intently at the young Hufflepuff, studying her features closely and carefully. Finally he gave a relenting nod. "I believe Miss Clarken is telling the truth."

Gertrude stood up in outrage. "This is bullcrap! You believe that annoying little runt over me? Such a stupid biased old man!"

Dumbledore regarded the Slytherin with displeasure. "The evidence points against you Miss Clarken, I'm afraid I must respond with drastic measures." He rose to his feet. "Gertrude Clarken, for your inhumane acts against your fellow students and an attempted murder on your own sister, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please collect your belongings and head to the train station immediately. Two members of staff will escort you off school grounds, your parents will be notified as soon as possible."

The room was deadly silent from his declaration. Rachele and Robert's faces wore identical expressions of shock. Claudia's eyes were wide with pure optimism; it seemed she was to be freed of her sister's torture sooner than she anticipated. Gertrude however was shaking with absolute fury.

"You can't do this to me." She whispered darkly.

"He just did." Rachele grinned smugly. "Bye bye."

Gertrude shrieked in frustration before storming from the office.

Rachele raised an eyebrow at her dramatic exit. "How graceful." She smiled brightly at Claudia. "Well look at that, you're free!" She threw her arms around her best friend and the girls laughed, looking forward to their remaining school years without a disturbed, unstable and crazed psychopath.

Rachele fully expected Claudia to want to hang out a little more so was surprised when she happily chirped she was fine and was more than happy for her two loyal bodyguards to drop her off at her portrait hole. So when it was just down to her and Robert, all she could do was scratch her head in befuddlement.

"I don't get it, you think she'd be more...I dunno...P.T.S. about the whole thing."

Robert stared. "P.T.S.?"

"Post Traumatic Stress." She said off-handedly. "I thought she'd be shaky, clingy, not wanting to be alone. Know what I mean?"

Robert smiled. "She has no reason to be afraid with an amazing friend like you to protect her."

Rachele couldn't hold back a blush. "Thanks, that's sweet of you to say." She turned to him. "Hey Robbie."

"Yeah?"

She smiled. "Would you like to be my date to Slughorns party?"

Robert's smiled broadened. "It would be my honour m'lady." He took her hand and swiftly laid a soft kiss on the back of it. His gesture was so fast Rachele wasn't sure what had just happened. Even after they said goodnight and he climbed into the Slytherin common room, even as she trudged quietly to Gryffindor tower, went upstairs, changed clothes and climbed into her bed, her skin tingled from where Robert's lips had touched and she fell asleep with a small blush gracing her pink cheeks.

"What'd you mean you're taking Mclaggen?" Rachele gaped at Hermione in the girls dorms a few days later. "I thought you asked Ron to Slughorns party. I heard you right before the Quidditch match."

Hermione huffed. "He's dating Lavender Brown isn't he? Wouldn't be fair on Ron if he went as another girls date."

Rachele sighed. "I guess...but why _Mclaggen?"_

Hermione shrugged. "Was all I could find at last notice."

Rachele blew on her fringe. "Can't be helped I guess."

"Who're you taking?"

Rachele smiled shyly. "Robbie."

Hermione grinned. "I saw that."

Rachele's smiled vanished. "What?"

Hermione pointed at her face. "That cute little smile! You so fancy him!"

Rachele huffed. "Knock it off, I do not."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Soooooo much denial coming from you right now."

Rachele turned away. "Whatever, I'm going down to breakfast, I need to find Claudia."

Ever since Gertrudes expulsion a few days prior, Rachele had been exceptionally protective of her best friend. Sure Claudia was acting fine, in fact she seemed more happier than ever now that she was rid of her evil sister. But Rachele couldn't help the instinctive drive to keep her safe, there was still other shmucks around that could hurt her.

"I'm telling you I'm fine Rachele." Claudia smiled at her during breakfast.

"Gertrude's gone, she can't hurt me. And I have you to protect me so I have nothing to worry about."

Rachele sighed. "Claudia...she nearly killed you. If I had been a second later-"

"But you weren't." Claudia squeezed her hand. "You saved my life... _again._ "

Rachele smiled. "Anything for my bestie." She wrapped an arm around her. "You still alright to go to the party tonight?" She grinned at Robert who was sitting opposite them. "It'll be fun with all three of us there."

Robert smiled. "You bet it's gonna be amazing."

Claudia giggled. "It'll be awesome."

"You got a date?" Rachele looked at her.

Claudia shook her head rapidly. "No I don't want one."

"Aaaww why not! We're kinda obligated to bring someone." She sniggered. "You should take Tiger, he's male isn't he?"

Claudia giggled. "Poor kitty, but I'm fine. Slughorn will understand."

"Leave her be Rach." Robert said understandingly. "She doesn't need a date if she doesn't want one."

Rachele shrugged. "Whatever, main thing is we have a good time." She locked gazes with Robert. "Can you meet me outside my common room at six-thirty?"

He saluted. "As m'lady wishes."

Rachele smiled brightly at him, looking forward to the evening with her friends.

As promised, Robert was waiting for her outside Gryffindor portrait hole at six-thirty precisely. He was clad handsomely in a set of sharp black formal robes with a deep blue collar shirt underneath that brought out his eyes; Rachele couldn't resist giving him a once over. She herself was matching in a royal blue lacey dress with straps that allowed her to show off her slender shoulders.

"Evening good sir." She gave him a curtsey.

He bowed. "You look simply glamorous princess." He straightened and offered his arm. "Shall we? Miss Clarken awaits us."

She giggled, hooking her hand into his elbow. "Lead the way my good man."

They fell in step together as they walked casually through the halls towards Slughorns party where Claudia informed them she would be waiting at the entrance. They found her rocking back and forth dressed cutely in a shimmering gold dress. Her eyes lit up when they landed on the older pair.

"Hello, you two look fabulous."

Rachele smiled. "You as well, you look beautiful Claudia." She said making the younger girl blush.

The trio headed into the exquisitely decorated Christmas Party. Golden drapes hung everywhere, down the walls and across the room like banners, with a cosy fireplace in the centre. Tables were set up containing assortments of snacks and refreshments. Everyone was elegantly dressed in accordance to the yule celebration.

"Is that Hermione with Mclaggen?" Claudia pointed to the couple in the corner. Hermione looked on the verge of running while her date leaned flirtatiously against the wall next to her.

"Poor girl, I think she'd rather kiss a grindylow than be with him." Rachele sniggered.

"Hey look." Robert jerked with his head. "Harry invited Luna Lovegood."

Rachele tilted her head. "Strange, I thought for sure he'd ask Ginny. Guess he doesn't know yet."

He looked down at her. "Know what?"

"Her and Dean broke up. She must not be ready to let Harry know yet."

Robert whistled. "Gotta love the drama."

"Oooohh I see chocolate." Rachele's eyes sparkled as she floated over to a pile of goodies.

"Same ol Gryffindor." Robert chuckled, following after her.

"Wait for me!' Claudia shuffled after her.

The trio helped themselves to the amazing food that had been provided. They then rotated around the room to socialize with the other guests. Along the way Rachele ran into Ginny and spent the majority of the party exchanging pleasantries with her.

"Are you sure I'm not taking up your time?" Ginny asked guiltily. "You have a date you know."

Rachele smiled. "He's okay, I explained we might be a while. If he needs anything he knows where to find me."

Ginny sniggered. "You two just have it all worked out don't you?"

Rachele raised an eyebrow. "Have what worked out?"

Ginny shook her head. "Never mind." Her eyes darted sideways for a moment but quickly looked back, her cheeks burning red. Rachele followed her brief gaze and grinned smugly when she saw it was none other than Harry.

"Completely over him ey?" She teased.

Ginny's blush spread to her neck. "Shut up."

"Come on Gin, just tell him already." She winked. "I doubt you'll be disappointed."

Ginny's eyes glinted with hope. "You think so?"

"Go for it!"

A scuffle was then heard coming from the entrance. The school caretaker Argus Filch barged in yanking a squirming Draco Malfoy by his collar.

"Get your hands off me you filthy Squib!" The blonde snarled.

"Professor Slughorn sir." Filch said smugly. "I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to be invited to your party."

"Okay, okay I was gate crashing! Happy?" Malfoy said desperately.

Severus Snape stepped forward. "I'll escort him...out."

Malfoy pulled himself out of Filch's grip, staring intently at the potions master. "Certainly... _Professor._ "

The two Slytherins strolled out, followed a string of murmers. "Alright, carry on! Carry on!"

"That was strange." Rachele frowned. "Malfoy looked a little too happy to see Snape. I'm missing something here."

Ginny shrugged, picking up her drink. "Malfoy always was his favourite."

Rachele made eye contact with both Robert and Claudia and signalled them with a nod. "I gotta go Gin, we'll talk later." And without giving her an explanation, she walked out, her two best friends close behind her. Rachele decided to lock her senses onto Malfoy, following him to a corridor a little ways away. When he suddenly stopped moving, she gestured for them to duck behind a nearby wall; what she heard next was a conversation she'd never forget.

"I swore to protect you!" Snape hissed. "I made the Unbreakable Vow!"

Rachele gasped; The Unbreakable Vow was a ghastly commitment, a extremely life-risking one.

"I don't need protection!" Malfoy whispered. "I was chosen for this! Out of all others! Me! I won't fail him!"

"You're afraid Draco." Snape said with a surprisingly soft voice. "You attempt to conceal it but it's obvious. Let me assist you!"

"No! I was chosen! This is my moment!"

"We should go." Rachele whispered. "We've heard enough."

"That was weird." Robert said as they headed down the levels. "I've been watching Malfoy, nothing seemed out of the ordinary until now."

"That's not what bothers me." Rachele said in deep thought. "Did you hear what Snape said? He made some promise to protect him using the Unbreakable Vow. Malfoy must be undergoing an extremely dangerous task for Snape to offer that level of protection."

"But isn't that a two man spell?" Claudia asked. "He would've had to join hands with a second party, while a third party read those vows to him."

Rachele gawked at her. "Bloody hell you're right. What kind of people would make such a horrific agreement?"

"The worst kind." Robert growled. "I have a bad feeling little Draco and our Professor are getting mixed up in the wrong crowd."

Rachele bowed her head in thought; he was right. It took serious, drastic, sometimes very unethical circumstances to make The Unbreakable Vow. And only one particular group of people would be crazy enough to use it. Her mind than wandered to Snape and she frowned; she knew he was loyal to Dumbledore, he had to be. So then why was he assisting Malfoy in something that may potentially endanger the school? Especially with the headmaster absent for the time being. There was definitely something fishy going on; and she was determined to find out what it was.

Due to her concern that Hogwarts was endangered, Rachele and Claudia decided to spend Christmas at the school. Robert however was summoned home for the holidays, his mother was insistent on their family all being gathered together. She had even gone the extra mile and cooked up an extravegant roast meal. So only a few days before Christmas, Rachele and Claudia headed to the main entrance to see off their friend. Robert was already there waiting with his trunk next to him, he smiled when he spotted the two girls.

"Hey there are my two lovely ladies."

"You have a safe journey okay?" Rachele said sadly. "Hurry back soon."

He saluted with a grin. "Don't you worry about me Gryffindor. It's just for a week or two."

"It's too loooooooooooong." She whined. "It's not Christmas without both my besties here!"

Robert laughed. "Looks like you have double the best friend work Claudia."

Claudia smiled. "I'll keep her occupied."

Robert laugher harder when Rachele flung her arms around his neck, clinging tightly. "Woah easy there, I need to breathe."

"Merry Christmas." She whispered into his ear. Her soft voice blew alluringly causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Merry Christmas." He responded, giving her a quick squeeze around the waist. He reluctantly backed away so he could give a quick hug to Claudia as well.

"See you girls." He shot them a wink as he walked out into the frosty weather, disappearing into the light foggy blizzard.

"Bye." Rachele waved with a long sigh. "And then there was two. Aaaww I was hoping it'd be the three of us this year."

Claudia hugged Rachele's arm. "It'll be alright Rach, we can still have fun!"

Rachle grinned at her enthusiasm. "You're right." She flung an arm around her shoulder and pumped her free hand in the air. "Let's rock this joint!" They shared a joyous giggle, looking forward to spending the holidays together.

That afternoon the two girls spent the remaining sun-filled hours frollicking in the soft powdery snow. They built snowmen, had a snowball fight (which Rachele won, but Claudia put up a good fight), making snow angels in the puffy powder and just generally enjoying each others company. By the time they trudged back inside, the sun had long since set beneath the horizon and a dark sheet sprinkled with silvers stars loomed over the countryside. Instead of splitting to their respective common rooms, they headed to Claudia's secret potion room to hang more. Rachele decided now was as good as time as any to give her best friend her present.

"What a coincidence." Claudia giggled as she pulled out a package. "I have yours here as well."

Rachele laughed. "What'd you know."

The girls swapped presents while making themselves comfortable on a couch that Rachele had conjured.

"You can go first if you want." Rachele said.

"Okay." Claudia carefully peeled away the wrapping, smiling brightly at what was inside. There were two objects, a shirt and a necklace, and both had slogans that touched Claudia's heart. On the shirt it read 'Best Friends Are Hard To Find Cuz The Very Best One Is Already Mine.' The necklace was a locket which opened, one side was a picture of the two of them sharing a sisterly hug, while the other held the simple phrase 'BFF's 4EVA.

"I love it..." Claudia choked with watery eyes. "I'll cherish them forever."

Rachele grinned. "I have one too, look here." She pulled out an identical pendant from under her shirt, which had the same picture and message.

Claudia giggled. "So bestie necklaces huh?"

Rachele grinned. "Yup! So can I open mine now?" She said with sparkling eyes. When Clauda nodded she eagerly ripped the wrapping to shreds. She beamed, holding up a large red mug which read 'Worlds Most Awesome Best Friend.'

"It's a coffee mug from a Muggle store, since you love coffee so much now." Claudia explained. "Dumbledore helped me find it."

Rachele laughed. "It's brilliant! I love it."

Claudia smiled. "That's not the whole present though, I bought a coffee machine too but that's at home.

Rachele's green eyes lit up. "That's so awesome!" She gave her a crushing hug. "You're the best!"

"Did you get anything for Robbie?" Claudia asked laughing.

Rachele pulled out the other pendant she was wearing; the crystal blue snowflake necklace he had given her the Christmas prior. "No...not yet." She gazed at the pendant. "This was so thoughtful, I'm harding a hard time deciding on anything."

 _'I can think of one thing, the only thing that would make Robert the happiest man on the planet.'_ Claudia mused silently as she thought of Robert's feelings. Having Rachele fall for him and confess her feelings would be the greatest gift; she knew it's all he ever wished for since he met her. "I'm sure you'll figure out something." Claudia smiled sympathetically. "I haven't gotten him anything either."

Rachele frowned in thought. "I guess so...I have a couple weeks before he gets back." She gave her arms and back a long stretch. "I'm pretty beat, I might crash." She grinned. "Should we just make beds in here? All the girls in my dorm have gone home."

Claudia shrugged. "Sure, but what about Tiger?"

Rachele tapped her temple. "I've sent him a message already, he'll be here soon."

No sooner had she said that, a small silhouette trotted out from the shadows, revealing her tabby familiar.

"Hey there Pusscat." She smiled at him. "We'll be sleeping in here tonight."

Tiger looked around. **"What is so wrong with your usual place of rest, Mistress?"**

She grinned. "We're keeping Claudia company."

He bowed. **"Very well, as you wish."**

Rachele waved her hand over the room and two double beds materialised next to each other. "There we are, all nice and cozy."

Claudia walked over to one and plonked herself on the edge, bouncing up and down slightly. "This is comfortable."

Rachele grinned. "Good to know, in that case we better-" Her smile vanished as a sudden sense of danger flashed across her conscience. Claudia seemed to notice the change in her demeanor.

"Rach? Are you okay?"

Rachele glanced at her. "Something's wrong, I'm not sure when or where but it's not good." She closed her eyes and focused her energy, almost straight away her mind sped across the countryside over to a familiar looking house; The Burrow. She peered around the area, watching in horror as two dark shadowy figures circled the house before crashing through it's walls, bursting the Weasley home into flames. _'NO!'_ She snapped back and looked at her best friend.

"Guys I'll be right back."

Without waiting for a response, she teleported away in a flash of her signature flames.

Harry Potter stood on guard with his wand drawn, his eyes darting at the tall wheat grass that surrounded him. Ginny Weasley was next to him along with her father Arthur, Tonks and Remus Lupin. Nearby two dangerous sets of eyes leered upon the group like a wolf hunting down it's prey. Realising they were outnumbered, two dark figures shot upwards into the sky. They circled the area for a minute before heading dead straight for the Burrow. They crashed through the walls, causing the Weasley home to explode into bright orange flames. They swivelled around for a second round only to be blocked by a bright beam of light surrounding and protecting the house, and extinguishing the destructive flames.

Harry, who had raced back to the house, was the only one that recognised this mysterious being from the Department of Mysteries. Only this time the figure didn't speak; only standing as a guardian to the old home. Brilliant green eyes flashed with a lethal glare that sent both Death Eaters scurrying away in fright back into night sky. Once they were long gone, there was another blinding flash and their light saviour was gone, leaving the Burrow completely mended and intact the way it was before the attack. No-one knew who this strange person was, if it was even human, but all were immeasurably indebted to them.

Claudia was still perched on the edge of her new bed when Rachele returned. She looked up at the sudden flash of flames.

"So did you fix the problem?"

Rachele smiled. "Yeah, just a couple of pesty Death Eaters poking around where they don't belong. No big deal." She climbed into her own bed. "I'm gonna crash now."

Claudia smiled. "Sounds good to me." She snuggled down under the covers before turning her head to the side. "You're amazing you know that?"

Rachele glanced at her. "What'd you mean?"

"For everyone else, Death Eaters are really difficult to duel against. For you it's like swatting a mosquito away."

Rachele laughed. "Nice comparison." She then shrugged. "Not everything is easy, there'll come a time I'll have my challenges, I promise you that."

Claudia sighed. "Well I hope that day doesn't come anytime soon. I like it when you kick their butts."

Rachele grinned. "Don't worry about it so much now, let's just get some sleep." She snuggled onto her side, patting her already asleep familiar. The tabby had dozed off while she was off fighting the Death Eaters. "Night Claudia...Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Rachele."

As they both fell to sleep, Rachele's inner mind soared back to the Burrow and she spent the remainder of her night being a guardian to the group of people slumbering restlessly under its' roof.

 _'Don't you worry everyone, you're in safe hands.'_

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Woot! Rachele's first Quidditch match! She makes an epic Chaser doesn't she? Girl just has a natural talent related to all things flying, whether it be on a broom or using her own wings ;33**

 **Gertrude finally got what she deserved. Now Claudia can finish her schooling without a looming threat over her head. You can all see how ruthless Rachele can be when someone she cares about is in danger. Yeah she strives to show kindness to all living souls on earth, but she's still human and is capable of feeling strong emotion. I, for, one don't blame her for reacting the way she did.**

 **Coming up next...Rachele gives Robert a heart-felt Christmas gift. The Quidditch Final is around the corner and drama rises with a certain unforbidding potions book.**

 **See ya then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**More fun in another fun-filled chapter! The Quiddich Final is coming up! What can Rachele do to help her team claim that winning trophy?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five – Celebrations

The Christmas season flew by in a blink of an eye. With practically no one around and only each other for company, the two weeks during the holidays went quickly for Rachele and Claudia. The former spent several days thinking of a perfect gift for the only male of their group, and for a while they always came up short. It wasn't until the day before they were expecting Robert to return did the idea strike her. The girls were hanging out in Claudia's secret room again. Rachele sat cross-legged pondering quietly to herself for ideas while Claudia idly checked over some ingredients. Claudia then sat on the floor, holding a particular familiar looking feather.

Rachele raised an eyebrow as her best friend scanned over it with focused eyes. "Uh...what'd you doing?"

"Your feather holds special powers, imagine the rare potions I could make with it." Claudia said without averting her gaze.

Rachele sniggered. "Well alright good luck with that." She continued to watch the younger girl inspect what was once part of her wing, and that's when it clicked. She remembered back in the summer before sixth year began she had proudly shown off her majestic wings to the both of them, she distinctly recalled Robert being rather 'attached' to them.

 _'I could use that. Robbie means the world to me, and my feathers are a vital part of my body. If I took one and used it for something...'_ A large smile slowly stretched as an idea slowly built it's way in her mind. "Hey Claudia." She said standing up.

Claudia looked up at her. "Huh? You going somewhere?"

Rachele grinned. "No, but I have thought of something."

"For Robert?" Claudia smiled.

Rachele nodded. "Yup...watch." She stretched out her right shoulder blade and partially protuded one of her wings. She reached around, grabbed hold of one of her feathers and swiftly plucked it off, flinching as she did so. Seconds later another feather grew in it's place.

Claudia's eyes widened. "What're you doing?"

Rachele held the feather out in front of her. "Giving it to Robbie."

Claudia tilted her head. "Just as it is?"

Rachele gazed down at it. "I was thinking of making it into a quill or something so he at least has a use for it."

Claudia smiled. "That's a good idea."

"Only...I feel like there's something missing..." She stared hard at the feather, thinking hard about the final piece. "That's it!" She cupped her free hand over the other and closed her eyes. Moments later there was a gentle purple glow as she whispered some foreign words Claudia didn't understand.

"Perfect." Rachele grinned when she was done, holding the feather up in front of her face.

"What did you do?"

Rachele glanced at her. "I added a few memories of Robbie and myself, special ones that hold deep meaning for the both of us."

Claudia's eyes lit up. "Oh like which ones?"

"Our first meeting, the Yule ball, a few times he's comforted me...stuff like that."

Claudia made an 'aaww.' "He's going to love it." _'You have no idea just how much.'_

"One more thing left." She smoothed her hand over the feather end and when she pulled away she was holding a white feathered quill. "Tada! All done!"

Claudia clapped. "Yay! Can't wait for when you give it to him."

Rachele smiled. "We'll bring him here when he gets back, this is officially our private present exchange area!"

Claudia giggled. "Good idea. Oh...here." She stood up and went over to her collection shelf. She picked something up, came over and held something out. "Put it in this." It was a long, black, velvet case, just big enough for the quill to rest in.

"Oh wow..." Rachele took it with awe. "Are you sure? This is out of your special stash."

Claudia waved her off. "I have more just like it tucked away somewhere. Consider it my present to Robert as well."

Rachele gave her a quick hug. "Thank you so much, it's perfect." She opened the case, gently placed the quill inside before softly closing it, she didn't want to damage it in any way. "Now all that's left is to give it to Robbie." She squealed. "I'm so excited!"

Claudia smiled at her enthusiasm and couldn't deny her high anticipation as well; this was an exchange she was highly looking forward to.

Rachele's excitement lasted for the rest of the day, and well into the night. While Claudia slept like a log, Rachele tossed and turned eager for Robert's return the following morning. Even though she barely slept a wink, she greeted Claudia bright and early with extreme elation.

"Up and at em sleepy head!" She bounced on Claudia's bed. "Robbie's coming back today!"

Claudia sat up and smiled. "I'm up, I'm up..." She let out a long yawn, followed by an amused chuckled as Rachele continued to jump around the room. She dragged herself out of bed and dressed herself at a more cordial speed. The moment she announced she was done, Rachele dragged her from the room and through the school halls towards the main entrance.

"Hey what about his present?" Claudia said as she stumbled to keep up with her.

"He's opening it in the secret room remember?" Rachele grinned. "Now let's hurry!"

They didn't slow down until they came to the main large door where they could see students already streaming in with their luggage. Thankfully they had beaten Robert so all that was left was to wait. Rachele did so restlessly bouncing on her toes. "Come on, where is he?"

Claudia tapped her shoulder and pointed. "There, he's coming in now."

Rachele gazed to where she was gesturing and her green eyes beamed brightly. "Robbie!" She yelled as she broke into a dead run.

Their tall Slytherin male friend whipped his head in their direction and grinned at the girl sprinting in his direction. He dropped his bags and held out his arms just in time for her body to crash into his, her arms wound tightly around his neck.

"Hey there Gryffindor." He chuckled.

"I missed you." She whispered burying her face into his neck.

"I missed you too." He said softly with his arms around her waist. _'More than you'll ever know.'_

"Hello Robert." Claudia had now caught up and was smiling bemusedley at the pair.

"Hey Claudia." Robert grinned down at her with the other girl still latched onto him. "Hey Rach, I need to breathe."

Rachele backed away with a blush. "Sorry..." She grabbed his hand. "You need to come with us right now."

"But my luggage..."

"Will be in your dorms waiting for you, now come." She dragged him back through the corridors, allowing Claudia to take the lead. The girls back-tracked to their secret room and pushed a flabber-ghasted Robert inside.

"Sit." Rachele ordered pointing to the floor. He obliged, sitting cross-legged on the carpet. He raised a questionable eyebrow at the two beds near the back wall but decidedly wisely not to comment on it. He averted his gaze back to Rachele, watching as she picked something off a far table before coming back to sit across from him. Claudia was sitting a little ways back, watching the two with unblinking eyes making Robert wonder what could be so interesting to have her individed attention.

"Here Robbie, this is for you."

Robert turned back to Rachele who was holding out a sleeth black case with a blush. "What's this?"

Her blush deepened. "Your Christmas present." She grinned bashfully.

Robert smiled. "Really? I have one for you too, it's in my trunk."

"Can you just take it?" She pouted.

He laughed, gently prying it from her hands. "Sorry, thanks."

"The case is from Claudia, the gift inside is from me."

Robert nodded towards the younger girl in appreciation, who just simply smiled in response. He took off the cover and stared in curious wonder at what lay inside. It was a quill with a flawless, pure white feather.

"Wow...that's really nice." He said picking it up and examining it.

Rachele leaned her cheek on her hand. "You don't see it do you?"

He looked up at her. "See what?"

She smiled. "The feather...it's from one of my wings."

Robert's jaw dropped. "You gave me...one of your feathers?"

"Don't worry, it grows back straight away." She grinned. "They're magical wings after all."

Robert ran his fingers over the feathers edge. "This is amazing." He smiled up at her, his blue eyes glistening. "Thank you Rach, this means the world to me."

She smiled. "That's not all. Point your wand at it and say 'Ostende Memoriae." When he rose an eyebrow she nodded encouragingly. He pulled out his wand, aimed it at the feather before exclaiming, "Ostende Memoriae." The feather quivered before a gentle white glow surrounded it. A glimmering fog-like circle appeared just above it resembling the shape of mirror. In the centre, moving images shimmered into focus and Robert found himself mesmerised; they were memories of Rachele and himself. The first was when they met back in first year in the Charms classroom, followed by ones each from their years at Hogwarts. He smiled at the one of the Yule Ball, taking in how gorgeous she looked that night and the memory of them waltzing around the dancefloor. He would never forget that as the night he realised he had fallen for her. The memories went on to all the precious moments from fifth year onwards as they became closer friends. When they ended and the light faded away, Robert only just realised his eyes were slightly watery.

"Robbie?" Rachele stared worriedly at him. "Are you okay?"

Robert grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a crushing hug, startling her slightly. "Thank you...I will cherish this forever."

Rachele smiled tearily. "You're welcome, I'm glad you like it."

His hold on her tightened. "I love it."

Rachele nodded, unable to speak with his chest pressed firmly against hers, the heat from his body radiating onto her. _'What in the hell is happening to me?'_ She let out an long breath when he finally pulled away.

"Do you two mind waiting here while I go get your presents?"

Claudia noticed Rachele was silent and slightly flustered so she spoke up in her place. "We'll wait here, you go on." When Robert left the room, Claudia turned to the other girl. "Are you okay?"

Rachele looked at her. "Fine why?"

Claudia regarded her closely. "You seemed flushed a moment ago."

Rachele shrugged. "It's just a little warm in here, that's all."

Claudia sighed to herself. _'Good grief this girl is stubborn.'_

Robert returned less than an hour later holding a small shoulder bag. "Alright ladies gather round." The girls joined him on the floor while he pulled out the first present, which was a small sack. "Claudia this one's for you. Just a few small things I thought you could use for your potions."

Claudia took the bag and peered into it. "Oh wow these are pretty rare. Let's see here... two horns? What are they from?"

"Unicorn and Dragon." Robert told her.

"Oh cool! Okay what else...mandrake root, moon stone, flux weed, ooh nightshade that's dangerous stuff..."

"Where did you find all these ingredients?" Rachele asked Robert, leaving her friend to indulge in her gift.

"My brother does a lot of travelling, he's picked up a lot of obscure objects along the way. He gave me some spare stuff he had."

Rachele raised an eyebrow. "These are just spares? Some of these are hard to find."

Robert smiled. "Like I said, he does a lot of travelling. Anyway let Claudia have her fun." He pulled out a small box. "It's not much, just a little something."

Rachele took it eagerly, knowing she'll love it no matter what. She lifted the lid and smiled brightly at the contents. Two glittering crystal snowflake earrings shone back at her sparkling green orbs.

"I found a matching pair to go with your necklace." Robert explained.

Rachele took them with a wide smile. "They're so cute!" She took them out and immediately clasped them onto her ear lobes. "How do I look?"

Robert stared. "T-they're lovely but...since when do you have your ears pierced?"

Rachele smirked. "Since five seconds ago."

"Say what?"

She tapped her nose. "Magic my dear Robbie, convenient when someone buys you earrings for the first time without telling you."

Robert chuckled. "Of course, guess I'm just surprised you haven't had earrings before."

Rachele shrugged. "Never really thought about it. Had other important things happenings."

Robert mentally slapped himself, of course... she was forced to endure a life constantly clashing with the infernal Death Eaters, she wouldn't have the time to go off and do something as trivial as getting her ears pierced. _'Although those snowflake earrings do look really nice on her.'_ He snapped back when Rachele let out a loud, delight-filled laugh.

"I'm so happy! My two besties are here with me again!"

Robert and Claudia laughed along with her contagious laughter. The trio then continued to spend the remainder of the day catching up and filling each other in with how they spent their Christmas holidays. They were so caught up with the chatter that they didn't realise the time until Rachele's stomach let out a long, ravenous growl.

"Good timing there Gryffindor." Robert chuckled checking the time. "It's nearly dinner."

"Seriously?" Rachele gawked. "We've been in here all day, no wonder I'm starving."

"Let's go eat then." Claudia suggested.

Rachele sprung to her feet. "Don't have to tell me twice! Delicious food here I come!"

Robert and Claudia followed behind at a normal pace watching bemusedly as their perky friend practically floated towards the Great Hall. Rachele wasted no time diving into the scrumptious meal, piling her food into a small mountain on her plate.

"Don't choke Rachele." Claudia said hald amused, half worried.

"S'alright Claudia, we all know she's mastered the inhalation method." Robert grinned receiving a glare from the brunette.

"Shut up I'm hungry." Rachele said once she swallowed her mouthful of meat.

"No judgement Rach, I promise."

She let out a huff, choosing to focus on her meal and ignore the annoying Slytherin. Robert's grin widened as he leant close to her face. "Aaawww come on you know you love me."

Rachele felt her face heat up at the close proximity. "S-s-shut the hell up Slytherin." She shoved some chicken in her mouth to cover up her unexplainable embarassment.

"Hey look, Harry and the others are back." Claudia pointed to the doors.

Rachele's eyes lit up when they landed on two particular members of the quartet. "Hermione! Ginny!" She waved her arm frantically in their direction.

"Rachele!" They both squealed from across the hall. The three girls met halfway in a tangle of arms.

"How was your Christmas?" Rachele asked them.

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "Just had a quiet one with my parents...although Ginny..." She turned to the red-head who groaned.

"Stupid Death Eaters attacked the Burrow." She growled.

Rachele smiled. "I saw the paper, looks like your house is fine though."

"Only because of some mysterious being that saved our lives." Ginny said.

"What do you mean?"

Ginny's eyes glazed over. "I can't explain it...all I could see was a lot of light..." She shook her head. "Whoever it was, they scared off the Death Eaters then mended the Burrow as though nothing had happened."

Rachele whistled. "Sounds impressive."

"You don't get it Rach." Hermione said. "These were two of the most dangerous Death Eaters and this person swatted them away like flies. Whoever they are, they're extremely powerful, even more so than Voldemort himself."

Rachele smiled. "Then he better watch his back then eh?" Inside she was laughing to herself; they really had no clue. "Oh, Robbie needs me, catch you girls later.

Ginny and Hermione waved to her as she headed back to her table. "Do you reckon she has a clue yet?" The former asked her companion.

Hermione sighed. "Somewhere deep inside I think she feels something, it's just a matter of admitting it to herself."

Ginny blew on her fringe. "She must be the only one who doesn't know."

Hermione smiled, watching Rachele bound up to her friends and chatting animatedly to Robert who looked upon her with utmost tenderness

"All we can do is wait."

 **(Later that night)**

Rachele yawned loudly as she strode casually through the dim halls. She had dropped off her two best friends at their respected common rooms and was now heading back to Gryffindor Tower intending on spending a relaxing, lazy evening in front of a toasty fire. She was just passing another corridor when a flash of someone's silhouette zipped past her.

"What the...?" She craned her neck towards the hallway, unsure of what she just saw. "Who was-?" She paused when another shadow passed by, although much slower than the last. The suspicion in her was too much to ignore so she swiftly changed direction and followed after them. She enhanced her senses, keeping a sharp ear out for anything suspicious. She traced the two unknown figures in a upstairs bathroom just in time to see sparks shooting in all directions, bouncing off floor and walls. Suddenly the tall lanky form of Draco Malfoy staggered into view, he had his wand pointed to an anonymous opponent, a expression of extreme alert on his pale features. Next moment another voice yelled out a spell, both of which she unfortunately recognised.

"SECTUMSEMPA!"

Rachele gasped with horror as a vicious red light blasted Malfoy in the chest sending him flying backwards and landing painfully on the floor. The culprit stepped out of the shadows and Harry Potter came into view.

"Harry!" Rachele kneeled down beside the blonde boy who was struggling for air. "What have you done?" Thick lines of dark red blood soaked the Slytherin's shirt revealing the lethal nature behind Harry's spell.

"I...I'm sorry I didn't know it would be so bad..."

"You never use a spell unless you know what its contents are." She said softly, gazing in concern at Malfoys injuries. "That one you just used can be extremely fatal."

"Potter. Sullivan." Snape had appeared behind them and he was looking down in stunned surprise at the dying boy. "Who did this..."

"I'm sorry sir..." Harry spoke immediately. "I had no idea, I thought it was just for disarming I-"

"Quiet Potter, detention in my office for the rest of the week, starting straight after classes tomorrow."

"What?" Harry gaped. "But sir the Quidditch Final is tomorrow!"

"Not my problem Potter." Snape snipped impatiently. "You should've thought of that before engaging in a reckless duel. Now get out before I change it to a month."

"Don't worry Harry." Rachele smiled. "We'll make sure to win, you can count on us."

Harry sighed and left the bathroom dragging his feet. Rachele could easily sense the guilt that she knew was weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"Sullivan, help me out here." Snape's softer voice pulled her back to the task at hand.

"What do you need Severus?"

"Heal him, I can close these wounds to an extent, but only you can make him a hundred percent."

She nodded. "I'll do my best." She shuffled over to Malfoy's side and felt his pulse; it was very weak. She placed both hands on his chest where the extent of his wounds were. She closed her eyes and pushed energy from her, through her palms and into his body. Malfoy's torso glowed for a few seconds then vanished just as quickly as it started. A groan could be heard from the blonde, Rachele checked his pulse again just to be sure.

"He'll be okay. Might still be in a little bit of shock." Rachele stood up and bowed to the two Slytherins. "I apologise for Harry's behaviour, I'll go speak to him." Without waiting a response, she silently walked out and hastily headed back to the common room; she needed to have a strict chat with a certain boy-who-lived.

Just as she had hoped, Harry was there on the couch gazing blankly into the hearth. The rest of the common room was empty so it gave her the chance to speak her mind without anyone over-hearing. She walked over and plonked next to him, patiently waiting for him to say something.

"Is he okay?" He asked softly.

Rachele nodded. "Snape healed him, he's fine."

Harry buried his face in his hands. "I didn't mean to go that far."

Rachele put her hand on his shoulder. "I know, I understand. I'm sorry I should've warned you about that spell sooner."

Harry glanced at her. "You knew about it? You told me you didn't."

"I thought if I denied it you'd lose interest. I didn't think you'd literally test it out. Even if it was Malfoy,"

Harry sighed. "I was obsessed with that book, I just wanted to know who the Half-Blood-Prince was."

"I don't think it's any of our business quite frankly. He must've kept his identity hidden for a reason."

"So..." Harry hesitated. "...You don't know who it is?"

She shook her head. "No clue, never even heard of him before."

Harry ducked his head back down. "And what about tomorrow? I need to find someone to fill in as Seeker." He glanced at her hopefully.

"Oh hell no..." She waved her hands. "I'm not chasing a little golden winged ball around." She thought for a moment. "What about Ginny? She's pretty quick and nimble on that broom of hers."

Harry blushed slightly. "Yeah I guess I could ask her..."

Rachele rolled her eyes. "For Merlin's sake will you just ask her out already? You're driving the rest of us insane."

Harry shrugged. "She's still dating Dean."

Rachele couldn't take it anymore. "No she's not. They broke up."

Harry's head whipped towards her. "What? _When?_?"

She grinned. "Slughorns supper party. She told me afterwards."

Harry groaned. "Why didn't she say anything?"

Rachele raised an eyebrow. "You're not very good at showing interest Harry. She doesn't know you fancy her."

Harry puffed out his chest. "I'll ask Ginny to be Seeker."

Rachele was startled by his sudden burst of confidence. "Um...okay great. Tell you what I'll go upstairs and see if shes's still awake. If no one comes down in the next five to ten minutes then you'll know she's asleep. Deal?"

Harry grinned. "Deal."

"Okay, I'll head on up then. Night."

"Night Rach...thanks."

She saluted him as she headed up the stairs. She cautiously opened the door to the dorms and was relieved to see her target sitting up in bed with her head propped up against a pillow, her nose buried in a Witch's Weekly magazine.

"Hey Gin, I'm glad you're up."

Two brown eyes peeked over the top of the magazine. "Oh hey Rach, what's up?"

"Harry needs to talk to you down in the common room."

Ginny closed her magazine, now giving her full attention. "Really? What about?"

Rachele smiled mysteriously. "Why don't you go find out?"

A bit too eagerly, Ginny flew from the bed and out the door. Rachele watched her go with a chuckle. "Hopefully he'll ask her more than to just be the Seeker." She sat cross-legged on her bed next to her sleeping tabby, deciding to wait to see if Harry had the gut to make that final move. She stroked Tiger softly on his head, smiling as he purred softly at her touch. He'd been extremely lazy these days, it was becoming harder to convince him to accompany her to the school each term.

Only a few minutes later, Ginny re-entered the dorm with a satisfied smile on her face. Rachele's eyes lit up in optimism.

"Hey! How'd it go?"

Ginny grinned. "Awesome, he asked me to fill in for Seeker tomorrow. Although..." She huffed. "I'm not happy with the circumstances. He needs to get rid of that blasted book."

"I agree." Rachele nodded. "Nothing but trouble... but I'm glad you agreed to be Seeker, now we just need to find a chaser."

Ginny rubbed her neck. "The best option I know is Dean, but uh..."

"Say no more." Rachele smiled. "I'll ask him at breakfast tomorrow."

Ginny exhaled. "Thanks, you're a life saver. Things have been a bit awkward between us lately."

"All goods I get it." There was silence for a moment. "Did Harry ask you anything else?"

Ginny stared. "Like what?"

"I dunno...anything besides filling in as Seeker?"

"No not really." She yawned. "Well I'm gonna hit the hay, g'night Rach."

"Night." Rachele sighed. "Stupid, idiotic, cowardly chicken..." She growled under her breath."

"You say something?" Ginny's voice rang out.

"Nope!" Rachele snuggled under her covers. "Night!" When there was no reply she let out a aggravated sigh. 'Damn it Harry what the hell is wrong with you?'

 **(The following afternoon)**

Just as she had promised, Rachele approached Dean Thomas at the breakfast table and after filling in the details, asked him to fill in as Chaser, which he happily accepted on the spot. She reported back to Ginny and Harry who were esctatic they still had a full team. The rest of the day mostly consisted of her ranting about the situation to Robert and Clauda, when they weren't in classes of course.

"I don't think you have much to worry about." Robert consoled her as they made their way to the Quidditch Pitch. "Ginny's an exceptional flier."

"I'm not doubting her as the Seeker, it's just I got used to her being my Chaser partner."

"You'll do great." Claudia added. "We both think you're amazing on a broom."

Rachele grinned. "Aaaww you guys are awesome." She cracked her knuckles as they approached the stadium. "Well this is it, wish me luck."

"Go get em Gryffindor." Robert grinned. "You better win since I'm betraying my own house."

She laughed. "How motivating of you to say."

"We'll be cheering for you." Claudia said with a smile.

Rachele held up her hands. "High fives for good luck?"

Robert chuckled as he and Claudia each smacked a hand. "Not that you'll need it."

Rachele grinned as she headed to the locker room. "Doesn't hurt to be cautious! See you guys after the match!"

Claudia tugged on Robert's sleeve. "Come on, let's go find a good seat."

"Sucks Harry got detention." Robert said as he followed after her. "You think Ginny will be just as good?"

Claudia shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

The match was a brutal one. Being the final between Gryffindor and Slytherin was enough to send the players into a determined frenzy; all the Chasers battling for the Quaffle was like watching a horde of lions chasing after a defenceless gizelle. No one kept possession of the ball for long, and scoring points was far and few between. While Ron did his usual outstanding performance guarding the hoops, he did unfortunately let a select few slip in due to the high pace of the match. But regardless of what Slytherin scored, the Gryffindor chasers outmatched them by scoring almost double the amount, mostly thanks to Rachele and her high class maneuvers that the opposing team had no chance to compete against. Gryffindor roared with applause as the brunette Chaser flipped and swerved effortlessly around the Slytherins before ditching the Quaffle full speed through the middle hoop.

Rachele took a lap around the pitch raising a fist towards the Gryffindor stand as her housemates cheered loudly for their star Chaser. She found Robert and Claudia amongst the crowd and swooped down low enough to give them both a high five. And not a moment after that, all of Gryffindor erupted into a deafening applause when an unforgettable announcement rang through the pitch.

" **SHE'S DONE IT! GINNY WEASLEY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!"**

Rachele glanced upwards slightly where Ginny was perched on her broom, victoriously holding up the golden snitch in her right hand. Grinning, she flew up to her team-mate and the two girls clasped hands.

"Atta girl Gin!" Rachele grinned. "Knew Harry was right to choose ya."

Ginny grinned right back. "What can I say, I'm a natural at anything Quidditch."

Rachele laughed. "Come on, let's meet up with the rest of the team. We got some serious celebrating to do."

"What about your two friends?"

She smiled. "I'll go find them first. I'll meet you in the common room."

Ginny nodded. "Alright, catch ya soon."

Rachele flew down and landed smoothly on the pitch. She wasn't surprised when the team mostly ignored her and rushed to Ginny, lifting the temporary Seeker onto their shoulders and chanting her name. Rachele grinned at the sight before walking off to find a specific pair. She spotted them coming out onto the grounds and broke out into a dead run.

"We won! We won!" She laughed pulling them into a group hug.

"You were amazing!" Claudia giggled.

"Spectacular flying Gryffindor." Robert put a hand on her head. "You owned the pitch."

Rachele smiled widely. "You guys rock. You motivated me to play well."

Robert glanced over her shoulder. "You better get going, you have a party waiting for you."

Rachele looked between them. "But...what about you guys?"

Claudia smiled. "We'll see you first thing, like always."

Robert nodded. "You bet, we'll catch up at breakfast."

Rachele sighed. "Fine, come 'ere you knuckleheads." She yanked the two of them into a group hug. "Love you guys."

"Love you too Rach." Claudia said, discreetly shooting a glance in Robert's direction.

"Yeah...back atcha Gryffindor." He muttered with a small blush which Claudia silently giggled at.

Rachele backed away with a wide grin. "See you guys later!" She hurried in the direction the Gryffindors had gone, leaving her two closest friends standing alone in the middle of a now deserted Quidditch Pitch.

"So back to our home grounds then?" Claudia said casually.

"Honestly I think I'll stay clear of my clan." Robert chuckled. "They can't be too happy after such a big loss."

"And you were supporting Gryffindor."

He grinned bashfully. "Well...mostly just Rachele."

She shook her head but didn't comment, instead choosing to lead them out of the stadium. She would keep him company for now, but she couldn't help the fate that awaited him up in Slytherin tower.

Rachele howled with laughter, clutching her sides as Dean and Seamus danced and sung out of tune on the table. The party celebrating their amazing win was in full swing, and Ginny had demanded everyone stay up and wait for Harry to return from his detention to surprise him with the good news. In the meantime, the two dorky Gryffindors had taken it upon themselves to provide some spontaenous entertainment.

"Please stop!" Rachele gasped for air. "You guys are horrible!"

Next to her Ginny and Hermione were chuckling at the scene, mostly because Rachele had lost it. Ron was surrounded by fans in the corner, grinning smugly as he bragged about his 'superb keeper abilities' while proudly clutching the shining trophy in his hands. His current girlfriend Lavender Brown was clinging possessively onto his arm, eyes sparkling, taking in every word he was spewing.

"Good grief." Rachele rolled her eyes. "How does he put up with that?"

"Hey Rach." Hermione nudged. "Harry's back."

Rachele glanced at the portrait hole to see that said boy had indeed returned from his detention. He was gaping around the room in awe, a proud grin slowly growing on his face. Ron had apprarently noticed too since he had shaken off Lavender and held the trophy up high for his best friend to see.

"HARRY! WE WON!"

Rachele laughed and let out a big whoop. "Like hell we did! I told them we'd kick their arses off that pitch!"

But Harry wasn't looking at her; his gaze was directed at Ginny who was running towards him with her arms open wide. She threw her arms around him and he instantly wrapped his around her waist. They held for a long moment before pulling back slightly, and to the surprise of everyone in room, but to Rachele's pleasure and utmost relief, Harry dipped his head and promptly kissed Ginny full on the mouth. Rachele couldn't resist throwing up her arms with a firm 'FINALLY!' which brought out a chuckle from Hermione. She then noticed the room had gone deadly silent and she risked a glance around at everyone's faces. The first person her eyes landed on was Dean; he seemed utterly shocked like he just received the biggest slap across his face. She shrugged carelessly, 'That's what he gets for treating her like crap.' She then turned her gaze to Ron who was staring dumbly as his sister and best friend made out. Rachele couldn't tell if he would accept them or was resisting the urge to strangling the life out of Harry.

She glanced back at the couple to see Harry staring very warily in Ron's direction. Her eyes shot back to Ron who shrugged and gave a brief nod of his head. Taking that as affirmation of sorts, she looked back to Harry who was beaming brightly down at his new girlfriend. He jerked his head to the door and the pair walked through the portrait hole, off to do Merlin knows what together.

"It's about bloody time." Rachele huffed. "Those two were driving me insane."

Hermione sniggered. "I honestly thought Ginny would initiate it."

"I know right. Harry was real bold just now." A huge yawn escaped her mouth. "Wow, that match took it out of me. I'm gonna head up now. NIGHT EVERYONE!" Hermione flinched at her sudden loud tone while people around the room chanted good night back to her.

"Night Hermione...unless you're coming too."

Hermione waved her hand. "No you go, someone needs to be the chaperone around here."

Rachele laughed. "Ever the responsible one, I'll see you up there."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah see you in a bit."

Hermione's mind wandered to Harry and Ginny and couldn't help comparing them to Rachele and Robert. It was subtle but she was certain there were sparks between the two. She knew Robert had been in love with Rachele for a few years now and had carefully watched both of their behaviour as their friendship steadily began growing. At first Rachele treated him like anyone else with her perky, bubbly, dorky and ever loving personality. But recently she had begun to see some changes; Rachele's voice softened ever so softly when she was around the rugged Slytherin and she had a special smile she seemed to reserve just for him, even if she wasn't aware of it. Her eyes would sparkle, making her eyes a brighter green than they already were. She gave him full smiles, teeth and all, showing just how happy she was to see him. And she especially noticed their hugs lasted longer than most, which was definitely not on the platonic scale.

As barely noticeable as they were, Hermione mentally made a wager that sometime soon the truth will be revealed, and Rachele would need to make a decision that would change her relationship with Robert forever.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **What'd ya think of the nicely thought out present Rachele created for Robert? She may still be oblivious to his feelings but there's no denying she cares very deeply for him.**

 **Wooohooo! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup! I was very disappointed they left this particular game out of the movies. It was one of my favourite moments in the sixth book. So I made sure to add it to Rachele's story.**

 **What's coming up? The Potions book is dealt with. Harry and Ginny begin dating. And Rachele is surprised when she hears a startling confession.**

 **See ya then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're approaching the end of Book Six. Be prepared for a bit of a rollercoaster in these last remaining chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six – A Turn of Events

"So how's it going with Ginny?" Rachele glanced at her raven-haired friend. The day following their Quidditch victory, she had pulled Harry for a walk around the lake feeling she hadn't had a proper chat with her old friend in quite some time.

"Really good." Harry said wearing a lopsided grin.

"I'm happy for you." She gave him a genuine smile. "You guys deserve each other."

Harry smirked. "I understand you played a little bit of matchmaker."

Rachele looked away innocently. "No idea what you're talking about."

He nudged her. "Don't play dumb, I should be thanking you. You gave us that extra push."

She smiled. "It was worth it"

"What about you? Ever thought about getting a boyfriend?"

Rachele shrugged. "It's not something I really think about."

Harry smiled. "Why not? You're gorgeous. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Rachele sniggered. "Careful, don't let Ginny hear you say that."

He chuckled. "I mean that in the most brotherly way possible."

"I'm so relieved otherwise I'd feel awkward right now."

Harry grinned and pulled her into a headlock. "No way man you're too much like my sister." He said giving her a noogie.

"Arrghh! Okay okay I get it! Let me go dude!" Rachele struggled against his grip.

Harry let her go and laughed at her disheveled hair. "Nice."

She huffed and ran her fingers through her brown locks in an attempt to tame them. "You suck."

"You love me."

"Whatever."

Harry sniggered. "You're funny."

"Hey is that Ginny with Robbie and Claudia?"

Harry looked ahead of them to see his girlfriend accompanied by Rachele's best friends. It was a rather odd trio to be seen walking together. Rachele smiled at the way Harry's face melted into a loving smile.

"Hey Gin." He greeted the ginger-head softly.

Ginny smiled and greeted him with a small kiss. "Hey."

"Aaawww" Rachele squealed. "You guys are adorable!"

"Come on Gryffindor." Robert said coming up to her. "Let's leave them alone."

"Bye bye lovebirds!" Rachele called out as she walked back with her two friends. She smiled as the new couple intertwined their fingers as they headed out for a walk around the lake.

"So cute." She sighed happily.

"Hey Rach." Robert said gaining her attention. "Did you talk to Harry about what happened the other night?"

She frowned. "Not really, he's feeling guilty enough as it is. But I do need to talk to Malfoy."

Robert's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

She glanced at him. "I saved his life."

Claudia smiled. "He kinda owes you one then huh?"

"It's not that, I just wanna talk some sense into him."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Is he being naughty?"

Her frown deepened. "I'm worried he's mixing himself up with the wrong people. I could be wrong but he may be responsible for cursing Katie."

"You think Malfoy did that?" Claudia said shocked.

Rachele leaned in closer to them. "Don't you remember that sketchy conversation we over heard after Slughorns party? Snape was practicaly begging Malfoy to let him help him with something. Since when does Snape beg students?"

"He wasn't begging Rach." Robert rolled his eyes. "He was just being insistent."

"Whatever, it's still weird." She looked at him. "Keep watching Malfoy okay? I just have this churning sensation in my gut there's more to it then we think."

Robert nodded. "Sure."

"What about that book Harry has?" Claudia asked randomly.

Rachele sighed. "He's agreed to get rid of it. We're just figuring out how."

"What about just burning it?" Robert suggested.

Rachele snorted. "That'll go down well. No it needs to go somewhere no one can ever find it again."

Claudia tapped her chin. "What about the Room of Requirement?"

Rachele beamed at her. "Claudia that's brilliant!"

Claudia blushed modestly. "Just a thought..."

"Come on, let's catch up with them and tell Harry."

She swivelled around and bolted back the direction Harry and Ginny had gone, Robert and Claudia jogging to keep up with her. They found the pair snuggled together underneath a tree overlooking the Black Lake.

"Harry!" Rachele skidded in front of them and bent down to catch her breath. "S-sorry to interrupt...but we have something to tell you."

Harry scowled. "Better be important Rach."

Ginny elbowed him. "Don't be rude."

Rachele waved a hand. "Just listen, you can go back to your snogging in a minute." She ignored the flustered expressions on both of them. "Claudia had this amazing plan to get rid of the Half-Blood Prince's book."

Harry's eyes darted amongst the three of them. "And what would that be?"

"Hide it in the Room of Requirement." Robert piped in.

Harry's eyes widened. "Bloody hell, that _is_ brilliant, you're awesome Claudia." He grinned at the blushing Hufflepuff.

"Let's go do that now." Ginny said untangeling herself from her boyfriend and standing up. "Get it out of the way." She held out a hand to Harry which he took and allowed her to pull him to his feet.

"Alright, let's head back then."

The group of five trudged casually back up the hill to the castle, the romantic pair up front, the odd trio trailing behind them. As they walked, Robert was staring distractedly at the couple, his eyes fixed on their locked hands. He was envious of Harry, thinking how lucky he was to have a chance with the girl of his dreams. Speaking of which, he risked a glance to the brunette girl beside him chatting in a bubbly manner to Claudia. He envisioned himself in a official relationship with her; holding her hand, a casual, protective arm around her waist and being able to kiss her whenever he pleased, it would be a dream come true. But the reality? Not only was she way out of his league, but she showed no interest in pursuing romance of any kind. He was all to familiar with the regular sting of the friend-zone.

"Hey Robbie."

He blinked. "Huh?"

Rachele giggled. "You alright there blank boy? You're spacing out."

He shook his head. "I'm fine, just lost in thought."

She tilted her head. "Everything okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah, all good."

She grinned. "Great." Then she was back to gas-bagging to Claudia.

In that moment Robert made a decision. He didn't care anymore, whether or not she reciprocates, he wanted her to know how he felt about her. The next chance he could find, no matter the time of day, he was going to confess his true feelings to her.

What could go wrong?

* * *

Rachele twiddled her fingers nervously as she paced up and down the hall. Her, Claudia and Robert were patiently keeping guard while Harry and Ginny took the forbidden potions book into the Room of Requirement. It had been several minutes now and Rachele was hoping they weren't becoming too side-tracked from their task.

"What are they doing in there? Hiding the book or having a make-out fest?"

Robert chuckled. "Cut them some slack Gryffindor, they've only been together since last night."

"It has been a while." Claudia agreed with Rachele.

Rachele thrust a hand at her. "There you see? Even she thinks they're taking forever."

"Who's taking forever?" Ginny had appeared behind them.

"Uh..." Rachele glanced around. "Where's Harry?"

A wistful smile grew on Ginny's lips. "He's coming. See you back in the common room."

Rachele watched her go. "What the hell does that mean?"

Claudia giggled. "Sounds like they had a good time in there."

Robert smirked. "Lucky bastard."

Rachele gave them both a look "Really guys?"

The sound of a door opening gained their attention and they turned to see Harry emerging, the come and go door vanishing behind him, a goofy grin on his face.

Rachele rose an eyebrow at his smug expression. "Have fun in there?"

Harry's eyes lifted up. "Oh hey guys, forgot you were out there."

She gave him a suspicious peer. "Yeah I bet you did."

He grinned. "I'll see ya later." He sauntered down the hall in a dream-like state, the love-struck grin never leaving his face.

Rachele watched him go bemused. "Poor whipped sod."

"Now what?" Robert asked.

She shrugged. "Well we don't have to worry about the book anymore, so I guess-"

"Sullivan! There you are!"

Rachele turned at the sound of her name. "Huh?" Hey eyebrows shot up. "Malfoy? What the hell do you want?"

He growled. "You..." He pointed accusingly at her. "Look what you've done!"

She stared blankly at him. "Uh...care to elaborate?"

He grabbed her collar and yanked her forward. "I would rather die than owe a life debt to a filthy Mudblood!"

Rachele's mind clicked and she grinned at him. "Aahh, I see Snape told you."

"Why?" He whispered. "Why did you save me?"

Her face turned serious. "Because you're not a bad person Malfoy. I have strong senses with people's personalities and I've seen the good in you. You're being misled and corrupted, you have to realise how you live is your decision, it's not theirs."

Malfoy clenched his jaw. "You shut the hell up. You don't know me." All he got was two compassionate eyes gazing expressively at him.

"Maybe not, but I know your pain. I know how it feels to not know what path to take."

His grip loosened slightly. "I don't get it...why are you being so nice?"

She smiled. "Because that's who I am. That's the path I've chosen, to show kindness to everyone."

Malfoy lowered her to the floor. "I'll let you go this once Sullivan, but I still don't owe you anything."

Rachele shrugged. "You don't have to, consider this a favour on my part." He regarded her carefully for a moment before letting out a 'tsk' and strutting off.

"You're a good person Rach." Robert said coming up behind her. "I sure wouldn't have shown him that much compassion."

Rachele smiled sadly. "Poor guy hasn't had much love growing up. He needed someone to show him they care."

Rachele could only stare down at her in bewilderment and swore he felt himself fall in love with her even more. No soul was kinder than the bright soul that stood before him.

"Although...I can't explain Gertrude." Rachele was gazing sadly towards Claudia. "I know I say I try to be kind to everyone, but no matter what I couldn't reason with her. I literally looked into the depths of her heart and all I saw was darkness." She shook her head. "Her mind and soul were too far corrupted, there's nothing I could've done. And besides..." She placed an arm around Claudia's shoulders. "It's more important for me to protect my best friend rather than try to reason with a psycho."

Claudia smiled, leaning into her. "It's okay Rach we get it, sometimes you can't love everyone."

"No, but that doesn't mean I hated her either."

Claudia's eyes widened. "You...you didn't?"

Rachele turned to her. "I may have resented the way she was, and despised the way she treated you. But I couldn't bring myself to fully hate her." She sighed. "I feel sorry for her. She'll never know the true gifts of love, family or friendship, or how it feels to really care for someone and risk your life for theirs. She'll spend the rest of her life chasing a dark path of hatred and revenge, a lonesome fate she'll never be able to return from."

Claudia frowned. "I...never thought of it that way."

Rachele squeezed her shoulder. "I don't blame you. You suffered from her insecurities the most. If anyone feels the brunt of her insufficient self-blame it was you."

Claudia smiled. "Well to be honest, I could never hate her either. Because no matter what happens, she's my flesh and blood and some part of me will always care about her."

Rachele laughed and hugged her. "You have a good and gentle heart Claudia, never let that go."

Robert looked on at the two girls with tenderness. Blood could not make these two any closer; if he didn't know any better he would've guessed they were actual sisters. The way Rachele cared for Claudia was immeasurable, he knew she would go to the ends of the earth to guarantee her happiness. Claudia on the other hand, he could see she looked up to Rachele as the older sister Gertrude never was. She relied on her for the love she sorely missed as a child, a love Rachele was all too happy to freely give her. Together they were the very description of soul-mates, two pieces of a puzzle joined together to create a perfect masterpiece. Their friendship was flawless and it was something Robert knew he could never comprehend. While it was true both girls meant a great deal to him, he couldn't measure up to the unbreakable bond they shared when they were together.

 _'But...'_ He thought as his gaze fell upon the older of the two as her green eyes sparkled brightly. _'If all goes well, I'll be able to have something special of my own.'_

"Spacing out again Robbie?"

He started and blinked back into focus. "Huh?"

Rachele laughed. "Come on, it's nearly dinner time."

He mentally shook his thoughts clear. "Right, sorry, I'm coming."

 _'It's now or never.'_

* * *

After dinner and watching Rachele stuff her face silly with her usual mountain of food, the three friends decided to go for one last leisurely stroll around the grounds before the sun fully disappeared for the night. Rachele suggested they go visit Hagrid, saying it had been a while since they had a good talk with him. As they crossed the grounds, it appeared a couple of people had the same idea, Harry was trudging towards the hut with a flabberghasted Slughorn trailing after him. Something about Harry's manner seemed peculiar; his head was held high and there was a bounce in his step.

"What the...? Something's not right."

They followed him down the hill to where Hagrid was standing looking rather devastated. Lying at his feet was the dead carcass of a giant spider, one that looked all too familiar.

"That's a damn big spider." Robert muttered.

"It's Aragog." Rachele said. "Hagrid was good friends with him."

"What happened?" Claudia asked.

She shrugged. "Probably just got old."

They stood behind a small ways away, just near enough to hear the light conversation that occurred.

"Seriously misunderstood creatures, spiders are." Hagrid choked. "The eyes I reckon unnerve some."

"Not to mention the pincers." Harry remarked while making a clicking sound with his mouth which left Rachele clamping a hand to her mouth to refrain laughter from bubbling out.

"Those too..." Hagrid agreed giving him a weird look.

Poor Rachele had to bury her face into Robert's shoulder as her own shook with pure mirth. Robert just chuckled and patted her head. "You right there Rach?" She waved her hand, unable to properly function due to her giggling fit.

Meanwhile Slughorn received Hagrid's sorrowful permission to eject a couple of vials of Aragogs venom, because what good is it to a dead spider? After he was done, he kindly offered to say a few departing words for the fallen arachnid. By now Rachele had calmed down and she and her friends respectively bowed their heads in memory of their eight-legged friend. Rachele had a few select encounters with Aragog and he was always generally friendly to her, he was the king of his kind and she greatly respected him.

After the small service and burying Aragog under the soil, Hagrid led Harry and Slughorn into his hut. She decided she may as well wait until they were finished before visiting her half-giant friend, it was still relatively early so there was no real rush. She sat on a patch of grass over-looking Aragog's grave.

"Poor fellow, he was greatly feared but he was pretty harmless."

Unbeknownst to her, Robert was gazing at her face with a decisivie glow in his eyes. "Hey Rach?" When she glanced at him he blushed. "Um...c-can I talk to you for a minute?"

She raised an eyebrow. "We're talking now."

"Uh...no I mean..." He cast a nervous glance towards Claudia. "...P-privately."

Claudia smiled. "I'll go over here." She went and sat down several metres away so she was out of earshot. Robert caught a knowing smile on her face; yeah she knew what was happening.

"Everything okay?" Rachele stared concerned at him.

"Uh..." He cleared his throat. _'Come on Kordellus! Tell her! Be a man!'_ "I...I..."

Rachele frowned. "You sure you're alright? You've gone all red."

Something about her casual statement set him off and he blurted out with his eyes shut tight. "Ireallylikeyou!"

There was a brief silence as she gave him a look. "I already knew that Robbie." She giggled. "I like you too you know, you're my best friend...wonder if Claudia is okay over there." She distractedly craned her neck to get a view of the Hufflepuff.

"No Rach you don't get it..."

"Ah there she is, aaww she looks so lonely! We should bring her back."

"No, Rach listen-"

"Please Robbie I hate leaving her alone and-"

Robert grabbed her shoulders. "Rachele please! I'm trying to tell you I love you!"

Rachele's green eyes locked with his. "What do you mean?"

He released her and took a deep breath. "I mean just how it sounds...I love you." He gathered his courage and kept his gaze on her face. "I'm in love with you Rachele."

Rachele may be naïve when it came to guys hitting on her, but even she knew a love confession when she heard one. All she could do was stare with wide eyes at the boy who had just opened his heart to her.

"I...um...I...uh...what?" Her brain had completely shut down, she had no idea how to respond.

"It's okay." He smiled at her. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know, I'm not expecting anything." He sighed. "I'm sorry to lay this on you so out of the blue, I'll give you space to think about it. I'll catch up with you later." He promptly stood up and walked away, and all Rachele was able to do was watch him leave with her mouth wordlessly opening and closing. _'What just happened?'_

"So how'd it go?" Claudia had wandered back when she saw Robert leave and sat down in his place.

Rachele looked at her, her eyes still wide with shock. "He just told me he loved me."

Claudia exhaled loudly. "Finally."

Rachele gave her an incredulous look. "You _knew?_ For how long?"

Claudia smiled. "A while, he's not very subtle about it."

"Wait...how long has he felt this way?"

She shrugged. "Not sure, but it became pretty clear at the start of fifth year."

Rachele buried her face in her hands. "How did I not notice?"

Claudia laid a hand on her shoulder. "He never made it obvious to you. He only ever stared when you weren't looking."

Rachele's head whipped back up. "He stared at me?"

Claudia bit her lip. "Yeah...quite a lot. Got sorta annoying."

Rachele let out a fustrated noise. "I'm such an idiot."

"Wait a minute Rach... it's one thing for him to confess. But do you feel the same way?"

Rachele frowned. "I-...I don't know. I never regarded Robbie that way. But...now I..." She groaned. "I just don't know."

Claudia smiled. "Think about it for a while. Look in your heart and see how Robert really makes you feel."

Rachele sighed. "Yeah...I guess...thanks." That was all easier said than done. Until she made a decision, how was she supposed to act around him? Be her usual self and ignore the fact he just spewed out years of repressed feelings to her? He was one of her best friends and she treasured that above everything. She didn't want anything, not even a spontaneous love confession, to ruin that. But would it be so wrong to have him as a boyfriend? She knew he was a sweet guy, he was good, kind and selfless along with other qualities she admired about him, and she didn't doubt that if they did go out he would treat her as no less than a princess. But love? That was an emotion she wasn't certain she felt for him just yet...Robert was right; she was going to need some time to ponder over everything.

"Oh hey Rach. Claudia."

The girls looked up into the amused face of Harry Potter. "Are you having a girly chat over a spiders grave?"

Rachele glared. "Shut it Potter. What's got you so chipper anyway?"

He grinned. "I had liquid luck."

Rachele's eyebrows shot up. "Oh you finally drank it eh?"

"Yup and it paid off." He triumphantly held up a small vial.

Rachele stared. "And what is that supposed to be?"

"A memory from Slughorn. Dumbledore asked me to convince him to give it to me."

Rachele's jaw dropped open in realisation. "So that's why you've been kissing arse lately? You sneaky bugger!"

Harry shrugged. "It was fun anyways. Oh which reminds me, you need to come with me to Dumbledore's office."

"Why? I didn't do it whatever it is."

He sniggered. "Relax you're not in trouble. He didn't elaborate, he just said that when I'm able to retrieve the memory, then I have to bring both that and you with me."

"Aaww I was gonna visit Hagrid."

"Do it later, this is kinda important."

Rachele sighed. "Fine." She turned to Claudia. "Do you think you can find Robbie? I don't want this to be a strain on us."

The younger girl smiled. "Sure no problem." She stood up. "It'll be okay Rach." She consoled softly. "These things always work out." She gave a small wave. "See you later.

Rachele waved and also rose to her feet. "Alright let's go." She blew one last kiss towards the massive lump of soil. "Rest easy Aragog, be at peace friend."

"You knew Aragog?" Harry asked as they trudged back to the castle.

"Kinda. I went into the forest with Hagrid a few times to visit him. He was a reasonably friendly spider."

"Friendly?" Harry said appalled "He tried to eat Ron and me in second year!"

She grinned. "I had Hagrid with me so I was safe. Besides you guys weren't invited in there, so Aragog saw you as nothing more than lost pieces of meat."

"Comforting." Harry said dryly.

She sniggered. "You made it out alive, that's the main thing."

"Yay...excitement plus." He muttered sarcastically which only made her giggle.

They reached the headmaster's office a short while later, with Rachele giving the door two solid knocks. They heard a old voice give them permission and they shuffled inside.

"Ah Harry, Rachele, so good to see you both." He smiled at the former. "Since you're both here I assume you were successful."

Harry nodded and held out the vial. Dumbledore took it and brought it over to his pensieve, the two students following him. In one fluid movement, he poured the liquid into the bowl. They watched as it swirled and slowly an image came into focus revealing the slightly younger face of Horace Slughorn. He was accompanied by a young teenage boy, no older than the two witnessing the memory. He spoke in a collected, slithering tone, one that shot shivers down Rachele's spine. But she lost all feeling when he mentioned the last word she expected to hear.

"A Horcrux."

Rachele felt her gut drop, realising with horror who this boy was. It was none other than the infamous Tom Riddle, already twisted even in his youth. She listened as Slughorn explained that in order to create a Horcrux, one would have to split his soul, a state that required the most sinister of acts; murder. Riddle listened with his back turned to the Professor, but she was able to see the ambitious gleam in his dark eyes as he took the information in. He then turned to his Professor and made an obviously fake promise that everything he asked was purely academic; a statement Rachele knew with certainty was a lie.

With a hard yank, they were pulled from the Pensieve and back to present time. Rachele was breathing heavily from the experience.

"Albus...what-"

He held up a hand for silence and headed over to his desk. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled something out which he held up for the teens to look at.

Harry's eyes went wide. "Tom Riddle's diary."

"Let me guess." Rachele sighed. "That diary is a Horcrux isn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded. "This is one of the seven he's created. I myself managed to destroy another, but at a great cost." He showed them his right arm, the skin was black and charred, as though it had touched something unspeakably forbidden.

"Albus!" Rachele rushed forward at the sight of his injury. "What have you done?"

"I'm alright little one, it's nothing." He tucked it inside his sleeve. "I've brought you both here for a different reason." When he had their attention, he took a breath. "I've located where a third Horcrux is."

Rachele didn't like where this was going.

"We're going to get it before Voldemort does."

Rachele face-palmed. "I knew it."

Harry looked shocked. "When are we going?"

Dumbledore looked at him. "Immediately."

"Albus! You're not well!" Rachele objected.

Dumbledore ignored her. "We have no time to waste." He gestured for Harry. "Come, we must make haste."

Harry hesitated. "But wait...isn't Rachele coming with us?"

Dumbledore glanced at his adopted daughter. "She'll come when she's needed." He gave her a secret smile.

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Aye, aye cap'n." As per usual he was using her as an escape route. She was only allowed to intervene if they were in any tangible danger.

"Hang on how is she supposed to-" Harry couldn't finish, the headmaster had gripped his arm and they apparated with a soft 'pop'.

Rachele chuckled. "You'll find out very soon dear Harry." She figured they may be a while, so she left the office, set on tracking her two best friends. This led her thoughts to a certain Slytherin who not even an hour ago had professed some rather surprising news. She was still uncertain with how she felt about him, and was rather apprehensive about facing him again. But he was first and foremost her friend, and she was going to keep treating him as such.

Luckily it didn't take long to find them, they were sitting at their usual hang-out spot by the lake whispering in soft tones as though keeping some deep secret between them.

"Hey guys." She kept her voice as casual as possible while trying not to keep a lingering gaze on the male of the group.

"Hey Rachele." Claudia smiled. "I found Robert." She gestured to the person sitting next to her.

"Yeah...I see that. Hi Robbie." She forced a grin at him.

He just gave her his usual lopsided smirk. "Hey Gryffindor."

 _'Huh, he's acting so normal. That's weird.'_

"How did it go with Harry?" Claudia asked.

Rachele's eyes darted to her. "Oh...uh..." She blew on her fringe. "You guys might wanna brace yourselves."

 **(Some minutes later)**

"So they're out hunting this Horcrux right now." Robert repeated.

"Yup."

"And you have to swoop in and get them out if anything goes wrong." Claudia added.

"Uh huh."

"Why didn't you just go with them?"

Rachele huffed. "Albus is too ambitious for his own good, he doesn' think he needs my help." She sighed. "And he's my legal guardian until I turn eighteen, I have to do what he says."

Robert folded his arms. "Don't you get restless?"

She shrugged. "Well sure but I can't just go char-" A warning spark shot up her spine, cutting her sentence short. She shot to her feet in alarm. "I have to go, something's really wrong."

"Be careful Rach." Robert said sincerely. "I have a really bad feeling."

She locked eyes with him, mometarily becoming lost in a sea of blue. "Don't worry. I'll make sure we all come back. Take care of each other." She turned away before vanishing in a whoosh of her signature flames.

"Be careful Gryffindor." Robert whispered.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Okay...so that blasted Half-Blood Prince's book has finally been hidden away for good. Harry and Ginny are officially dating...but on better news...**

 **Robert finally confessed his feelings! It'll be a little longer before Rachele gives a proper answer. There'll be a few obstacles they have to cross first.**

 **See you all in the final chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The finale of Book Six! Everyone brace yourselves for a bit of a emotional ride on this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Final Chapter – A Painful Loss

 **(Deep in a cave somewhere)**

Harry struggled against the death like hands dragging him further into the murky waters. There was too many of them, they were too strong, he felt helpless but still he fought back. Dumbledore was up there counting on him, and he wasn't any use if he was dead. But he was running out of air fast, and his vision was becoming blurry...damn it he needed to move!

Suddenly a burst of purple light shone above the water. Harry felt his body become loose as hot amethyst flames sliced through the water like butter, lighting up the corpses like inflammable moths. He scrambled upwards until his head broke the surface, gulping in lungfuls of oxygen. He looked upwards to see his saviour and felt his jaw slacken in shock; it was Rachele. But she didn't look like the Rachele he knew. She was kneeling on the island in the middle of the lake, her green eyes blaring brightly like a beacon in the dark of night. A pair of giant white feathered wings spread out from her back, glowing brightly with a white light that made the purple flames seem incredibly dull. She had Dumbledore cradled in her arms as she glared at her surroundings, that is until her eyes landed on him and they softened.

"Harry!" Yup it definitely sounded like her. "Grab my hand!" Keeping one arm secured around the weak headmaster, she stretched her other hand towards him. He paddled frantically to her and interlocked his fingers around her wrist. She effortlessly pulled him onto the bank, keeping their small ground guarded by her flame so the dead figures couldn't touch them.

"Rach..." He coughed. "What-?"

"I can't explain now Harry." She kept a tight grip on his hand. "I need to get you two out of here. Whatever you do, don't let go."

Harry did as he was told, rendered utterly speechless by her unexplainable appearance. But that all changed when he felt himself surrounded by two types of fire, purple and black licking his body but never burning him. He was sent through oblivion, through a stream of space that had him hypnotised, before finding himself back at Hogwarts, on a balcony above Dumbledores office overlooking the castle grounds. Rachele was next to him, holding her mentors face in her hands with all the expression of a worried daughter.

"Albus! Albus please! Answer me!"

Dumbledore smiled weakly. "I'm alright little one."

"You must be insane! Why would you drink that wretched stuff!"

Well at least there was no need to fill her in with details, yet Harry couldn't help wondering how she knew so much when she wasn't around. He suddenly realised that maybe there was much about Rachele he didn't know as he thought back to the sight of the majestic wings and the overwhelming power that radiated off her.

 _'Rachele...who are you?'_

"Listen to me Rachele." Dumbledore rasped. "I don't have very long. But there is danger here, you must help the students."

Rachele frowned. "Danger? Here? Albus what are you-" She lifted her head and stared in a random direction, as though she heard something no one else did. Her eyes then widened in horror. "How...how did they get in here?"

"It doesn't matter." Dumbledore said rejectedly. "You must protect the school." He grasped her hand. "Do your duty Rachele...promise me."

Rachele's lip quivered. "But...what about you?"

"Don't worry about me little one. I'll be okay" The smile that Dumbledore gave her was one Harry had never seen before. It was one of love and compassion that a parent would give to their child on their deathbed. He could clearly see the familial bond between his Professor and the girl he regarded as a sister.

Rachele grudgingly nodded, giving him a lingering hug before helping the older man to his feet. She turned to Harry, giving him a desperate look. "Watch over him. He's very weak."

Harry nodded. "I will but...what about you?"

"I have to find Robbie and Claudia. Dumbledore was right...Hogwarts isn't safe right now."

"What'd you mean it's not safe?"

But she had already vanished in a whoosh of fire, leaving Harry feeling rather exasperated. "Damn it what's going on?"

Rachele grit her teeth as she appeared moments later in the Great Hall. She had sensed the intruders and would deal with them, but first she needed to find her friends. The thought of them being out in the open when those monsters were loose in the castle made her blood run cold. She would rather die a thousand deaths then let those she loved fall into their hands.

"Rachele!"

She whipped around and sighed in relief as her best friends crawled out from under the table.

"Thank Merlin." She breathed, jumping down and pulling Claudia into a crushing hug. "You're safe."

"You know don't you?" Robert said from next to them. "You-Know-Who's followers are here."

Completely forgetting the awkward tension that was supposed to be between them, Rachele removed herself from Claudia and pulled him into a hug as well, but made sure to step back just as quickly.

"Yeah I sensed them as soon as I got back. I'll take care of it, you two need to go somewhere safe."

"No." Robert said firmly. "We'll stand and fight. We're not leaving you."

Claudia nodded. "We're with you Rachele."

Rachele sighed which turned into a chuckle. "You guys are something else."

Shrill laughter sounded from the near them, too close for anyone's liking. The sound was distinct and Rachele had no problem identifying who it belonged to.

"Bellatrix." She growled. "Why am I not surprised she's here."

Claudia stepped closer to her. "Of all people..." She sounded scared.

"Just stay behind me." Rachele glared. "I'll handle it."

No sooner had she said this, several figures stepped into the Great Hall through some entrance from the back. She wasn't surpised to see Bellatrix Lestrange grinning sadistically at her, but the person leading the pack was the last person she expected.

"S-Severus? What are you doing?" She looked to her potions master with denial. "Don't tell me you helped them get in here!"

Snape didn't answer. Instead another Death Eater stepped forward and sneered at her. "You honestly didn't think he was on your side did you, foolish girl? He and Draco Malfoy have been a great help to us all year."

"Now we know why Malfoy was acting so sketchy." Robert whispered.

"Move aside Sullivan." Snape drawled emotionlessly. "You have no power today."

Rachele clenched her fist, a angry black flame surrounding it. "Let me prove you wrong. Does Albus know about this intimely treachory?"

Silence. Snape looked away. Bellatrix giggled. "Tell her Severus...she needs to hear it."

Dread washed over Rachele like a stinging shower of acid. "What did you do Severus? TELL ME!"

"He's dead Mudblood." Bellatrix spat out. "He just stood there pleading for his life. But Severus showed him no mercy and sent his pathetic frail body flying from that forsaken tower."

Rachele's fists began shaking, causing the black flame to burn stronger. "It's not true. YOU'RE LYING!" She gazed at the potions master with watery eyes. "You're loyal to him! You always have been! Tell me it isn't true!"

Snape squared his shoulder and finally lifted his head. Cold, black pits stared back at her. "It's true. Albus Dumbledore is dead."

Rachele let out an enraged shriek. "YOU TRAITOR!" The flames around her wrist spread over her body and exploded outwards. Robert and Claudia had to scramble backwards to avoid being scorched. In her rage, she momentarily lost focus on her enemies and they took the chance to dart past her through the castle grounds.

"Rachele! You have to calm down! They're getting away!" Robert yelled out, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

Rachele pulled away from him. "Don't touch me." She teleported away, the black flames flickering behind her.

"What do we do?" Claudia asked helplessly.

Robert sighed. "Let's find Dumbledore. See if what they're saying is true."

She nodded and followed him to the main entrance. The Death Eaters had long gone, no doubt with an enraged Rachele on their tail. They found the base of the tower Bellatrix spoke of, a wave of sadness washing over them both at the sight. The body of Albus Dumbledore lay sprawled just near the wall. His eyes were closed, his face peaceful and accepting of the fate that had claimed him. Claudia collapsed to her knees with her hands over her mouth, barely holding onto the sob bubbling in her throat.

"So they were telling the truth." Robert growled.

"Rachele..." Claudia choked out. "She's going to..." She couldn't finish.

Robert kneeled down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "I know. And we'll do out best to be there for her...no matter what." He leaned his head on hers, finally allowing a tear to roll down his face.

"SNAPE! YOU MURDERER!"

Rachele had chased the Death Eaters to the outskirts of the grounds. She had gravely injured a select few but had somehow managed to refrain from crossing that forbidden line. She knew that revenge was never the answer, but nothing could erase the betrayal and grief that had taken over. She wanted to push one last message into that snivelling git's mind before he went crawling to his new master. She had thrown out her wings and taken flight, soaring with determination towards her target. She spotted them near Hagrid's hut, which had been set alight for their mere entertainment. She screamed his name just as she kicked him to the ground. He lay defencless on his back, staring up at the ruthless green orbs glaring down at him.

"Sullivan...you must listen."

"SHUT UP!" She grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to hers. "I have half a mind to mutilate you to the brink of death. Believe me..." She whispered harshly. "There are ways I can keep you alive even with limbs missing." She pushed him back to the ground. "But no...I'm going to let you and your new friends go. Why? Because it'll be that much sweeter to see your face when you're utterly defeated later on." She scoffed. "Enjoy your freedom while you have it." Taking the offer, Snape scrambled to his feet and hurried after the others. "Coward." She muttered.

"Rachele."

She turned around to find Harry staring in awe at her. "What- I dont..."

"Is it true Harry?" She said boring her eyes at him. "Did Snape really kill him?"

Harry looked down. "It's true..." He said thickly. "I saw everything."

"No... please no..." Rachele felt weak at the knees. "Why?"

"It was supposed to be Malfoy." Harry added. "It was originally his job, but he hesitated. He couldn't do it. So Snape finished it for him."

Rachele shook her head in denial. "There's just no way. I'm going to find him." She strode past him to head back to the castle.

"I'm sorry Rach..." Harry said softly before following after her.

When they arrived back, a large crowd had gathered around the tower Dumbledore had fallen from. Hovering above him, the disturbing Dark Mark glared down at them, symbolising the horror that had taken place. Harry pushed his way to the front to say his final goodbyes to his headmaster, but Rachele remained rooted near the back. Her eyes were transfixed on the still body lying on the ground as though any moment he would wake up, smile with that typical twinkle in his eye and assure her that everything was okay. But it didn't happen. He just stayed there, completely motionless, unmoving, and gone from this world. Her knees finally gave way and she fell to the ground. Her body began hyperventilating, raw emotion got caught in her throat disabling her ability to speak. Denial and regret poured over her as tears flowed down her cheeks; this wasn't happening.

A slender arm slid across her back and rubbed comforting circles. She distantly heard Claudia's soft voice offering some form of consolation but it was nothing but background noise. Another voice joined in and she recognised it to be Robert. But she couldn't accept comfort from her friends right now, she needed to get away, she couldn't keep staring at her mentor who just refused to wake up.

With what little strength she had, she whispered. "Robbie...please take Claudia home for me."

Robert frowned. "Why? Where're you going?"

She stood up and turned around, finding their sympathising expressions unbearable to look at. "I need time...time to think...time to accept. I can't be around people right now." She shot a glance at him. "Look after her." Her eyes shifted to Claudia. "I'll see you at home." And before they could say anything else, she disappeared, neither knowing where she might've gone or how long she might be.

"Rachele..." Claudia wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm so sorry." Her heart ached for her best friend's pain.

Robert brought her into a brotherly hug. "She'll be okay Claudia. She needs time to grieve." He gazed back towards the crowd. Harry was kneeling by Dumbledore's body and sobbing sorrowfully. He leant against Ginny who held him in her arms, doing her utmost best to console him. Everyone else had raised their wands in his name, the ends glowing a pure white. The combination of everyone's power overtook that of the darkness and the writhing skull was wiped from the sky. In that moment Robert vowed to give his life in the name of the light; for his friends, for Rachele and for all the lives that had been lost.

"May your soul be at peace...Albus Dumbledore."

Rachele wasn't sure where she was, nor did she care. She aimed to be as far away from civilisation as possible, somewhere completely remote so no one could witness the depths of her suffering. She was in a grass field that seemed to stretch out endlessly into the night. There were very few trees, most of them just small shrubs or bushes. She sat on her knees, taking in the tranquility of the scenery around her. It was peaceful and quiet, a contrast to the whirling storm that was her emotions.

Unable to contain her feelings any longer, she lifted her head to the stars and pushed every ounce of pain and anguish from her throat into the loudest possible scream she could manage. As everything was released from within her, her magic too lost control and a wide radius blast erupted from her skin. It obliterated everything around her, vaporising anything within any sort of vicinity to her. Grass and leaves caught fire one moment and were gone the next. By the time she was done, there was nothing for miles except a scorched desolated wasteland that had fallen victim to this girl's agony.

As the last of her strength faded away, and the memory of her mentor lingering in her mind, Rachele finally surrended to the woes of her breaking heart and cradled onto her side, endless tears falling down her face in a never-ending stream of dispair.

 **End of Book Six**

* * *

 **Harry Potter himself has finally been exposed to who Rachele really is. They will definitely have plenty to talk about in the future.**

 **Dumbledore's death has a massive effect on Rachele as a character. This was the man who raised her, someone she viewed as the only parent she's ever known. Losing him has struck a very deep emotional blow.**

 **Coming up in Book Seven; how exactly does Rachele cope after losing someone most precious to her? And what is her answer to Robert's confession of love to her? Keep reading to find out!**

 **Bye for now!**


End file.
